My Target
by Riu-san
Summary: Nombre: Hyuga Neji. Edad: 22 años. Ocupación: Asesino a sueldo. Sobresaliente: No sentimientos. Ultimo Objetivo: Azura TenTen. Misión completa: ¿?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Fue Kishimoto-sama quien lo creo.

Capitulo 1

No era un hombre de muchas palabras, ni tampoco uno misericordioso. Sus platinados ojos miran con frialdad y sin sentimiento o remordimiento alguno al hombre a quien apuntaba con una negra e intimidante pistola. Sus largos cabellos castaños se movían suavemente con el viento de la noche, dándole un aire de un hermoso dios.

"El Dios de la Muerte"

El objetivo del agraciado joven, temblaba de terror. No solo porque estaba apunto de ser asesinado en un oscuro callejón a mitad de la noche, sino porque no hallaba algún rastro de humanidad en el inexpresivo rostro de su verdugo.

-P-por-r fa-avor..- articulaba el hombre- Te daré todo el dinero que quieras ¡Todo!- su voz desgarraba el silencio de la noche, ese silencio que tanto le agradaba a Neji. Lentamente, y como si estuviera disfrutando todo aquello, quito el seguro del arma, lo que provoco que el fornido ser gateara hasta la pared del callejón sin salida. – Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, te comprare casas, mujeres, carros..- hablaba mientras alzaba las manos contra la figura de Neji. Como si eso pudiera detenerlo…

El joven de ojos plateados, hizo una mueca entre desagrado y arrogancia.

A él nadie lo detenía. Se acerco más a el cansado ya de la patética situación.

Al ver con sus insignificantes chantajes eran completamente inútiles contra el, cayo en la desesperación y en un vano intento de ser escuchado comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos---

-¡Ayuda! Alguien por favor—

El sonido de la bala incrustándose en el duro cráneo de aquel hombre, hizo eco durante varios segundos entre las mugrosas paredes, en esa ciudad, en la mente de Hyuga.

-Basura- gesticulo en voz baja el joven mientras se limpiaba su blanco rostro al cual le había caído una única gota de sangre. Saco su móvil, mientras que caminaba saliendo de aquel oscuro lugar. Guardo el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón, cubriéndola con el elegante saco negro que traía puesto. Luego de dos repicadas alguien contesto del otro lado de la línea.

-Informe- le pregunto una masculina voz.

-Objetivo aniquilado, sin problema alguno.- le contesto fríamente mientras caminaba en dirección a un lujoso carro estacionada cuadras mas abajo.

-Regrese a la base para informe escrito- le comunico de nuevo la voz, indicándole el fin de la conversación. Entro al auto tirando su telefono al asiento en donde antes había estado amordazado su victima. Se soltó el nudo de la costosa corbata encendiendo el motor para poder largarse de ahí.

Miro la hora: 12.30 a.m. Aun era temprano, tal vez si tenía algo de suerte su próxima misión seria más interesante que matar a un cobarde hombre.

*

Las luces de la ciudad de Tokio se veían hermosas a esas horas e la noche. Neji maneja su auto velozmente, mientras trataba de de aflojarse la corbata. Doblo en una esquina que lo llevaría hasta el centro de Tokio. Estaba aburrido y algo enfadado. Odiaba a los hombres como aquel. Había pensado que tal vez se divertiría un poco con el… Por eso lo había llevado amordazado y le había dado la oportunidad de "escapar", pero el muy idiota se había ido directo a un callejón sin salida…

Inútil.

Luego de un recorrido de 20 minutos llego a un gran edificio cerca del centro. A simple vista se podía decir que era imponente y muy lujoso. Las negras lunas polarizadas de las ventanas, los 30 pisos que poseía y el gran nombre que relucía en lo mas alto de este: Hyuga Corps, era suficiente para que cualquiera se sintiera afortunado de trabajar ahí, y muy intimidado si es que se convertían en enemigos de esta.

The Hyuga Corporation, era una de las más importantes compañías de todo Japón, junto con The Uchiha Empire. Ambos siempre habían mantenido el fino y delgado equilibrio entre los dos poderes más grandes de Tokio. La primera era liderada por Hyuga Hiashi, y la segunda por el menor hijo de la familia: Uchiha Sasuke, del cual se decía que se había reformado de la mala fama que tenía como supuesto asesino de su hermano.

Neji llego y estaciono el auto en un lugar exclusivo para familiares y miembros de la compañía. Como era de esperarse no había ya nadie en ese lúgubre lugar, el silencio lo inundaba, cosa que no le desagradaba para nada a Neji.

Tomo el ascensor, y marco el piso 30. Probablemente lo estarían esperando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una bonita muchacha apareció indicándole que Hiashi-sama lo estaba esperando en su despacho. El Hyuga solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba su abrigo en manos de la joven, intimidándola al dejar a la vista su gran mágnum negra.

Paso delante de varios hombres y mujeres que tenían colgando en sus cinturones armas muy parecidas a la de Neji. Y es que la verdad era que, la prestigiosa empresa no era una de las mejores simplemente por todas la propiedades, bancos y otra pequeñas compañías que poseía, sino también porque era una de las mejores empresas en servicio secreto de espionaje y asesinato.

Todos miraban a Neji. Algunos con desprecio y rencor, y otros algo intimidados. Y es que el apodado "Dios de la Muerte" era conocido como el mejor asesino de la agencia… y por su extrema frialdad y falta de sentimientos al matar a sus objetivos. Todos sabían que cuando se le asignaba a alguien, este nunca vivía más de una día. No le importaba quien era, ni si era justo el matarlo o no… el simplemente lo hacia.

Sus razones. Nadie las sabía. Y es que su frialdad solo se comparaba con su falta de expresión.

Toco una gran puerta de madera finamente tallada, y sin esperar a que se le respondiera la abrió. Un lujo que solo el sobrino del jefe podía merecer.

Unos ojos iguales a los de el lo miraban desde el gran asiento atrás de un fino escritorio. Sus cabellos largos, estaban sueltos y su mirada algo más calida que la de su sobrino lo observaban con alivio.

-Veo que volviste sin ninguna herida- le dijo mientras cruzaba las manos poyando los codos en su escritorio.

-Siempre lo hago- le contesto mientras tomaba asiento frente a el.

-Claro.- le contesto el gran señor de los Hyuga- Informe..

-Kineru Ottawa ha sido satisfactoriamente eliminado, en el callejón de la cuarta avenida del sector 6. Falta aun la limpieza del cuerpo y la desaparición del mismo.- le dijo en muy pocas palabras el joven. No parecía sentir nada al contar como lo mato..

-Ya veo- le respondió su tío. Miraba algo preocupado a su sobrino. Cada vez que venia a darle su informe lo veía mas y mas inhumano.. Nunca debió permitirle que se metiera en ese mundo..

-Hiashi-sama- volvió a hablar Neji con su típico tono de voz- si eso es todo…

-No, aun no te vayas Neji..- le dijo rapidamente el mayor- Te tengo otra misión.

-Especificaciones, datos y nombre- le contesto automáticamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Esta vez no es algo tan simple como la de esta noche.- le dijo mientras sacaba un file de un cajón- Es mucho mas importante. Como bien sabes hay otra compañía que quiere hacerse con el poder de Tokio sin tomar en cuenta nuestra presencia ni la de los Uchiha..

-Estoy al corriente de eso..- le respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por sus largos cabellos..

-Bien, entonces tratando de evitar un escándalo publico y el que descubran la agencia, tenemos que tener sumo cuidado en la eliminación de la cabeza del grupo Azura.

-Para mañana ese hombre estará muerto Hiashi-sama- le contesto Neji creyendo entender la misión.

-No Neji. Esta vez no iremos directamente tras el jefe. Necesitamos primero algunos de sus recursos, que solo su empresa posee, por eso esta vez no se trata de una misión común y corriente..

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir Hiashi-sama- le dijo el de ojos platinos mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Iras tras su hija. Ella será nuestro objetivo, secuestrándola en el mejor momento. Estarás cerca de ella y cuando te lo indique la traeras aquí.

-Con todo respeto Hiashi-sama, ese no es mi tipo de trabajo- le contesto algo molesto el joven…

-Pues tendrá que serlo, porque creo y confío en el que eres el único que puede llevar acabo esta misión.- le dijo duramente-

-Bien, como quiera- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie enfadado. Antes de abrir la puerta del despacho se paro y pregunto..

-¿Nombre?

-Azura Tenten.

-----------------------------

**¿Reviews? ¿Lo merece?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Ten-Ten ojou-sama, se le hace tarde- le comunico el chofer de la familia Azura a la única joven que tomaba desayuno en la gran y majestuosa mesa que se encontraba en el comedor mas lujoso y fascinante que muchos jamás habrían visto. Sus manteles de seda, los bellos candelabros de plata que relucían con los rayos del sol que traspasaban las pulcras lunas. El piso brillaba como un espejo y los 22 dos asientos de aquella mesa, hacían solo del comedor un lugar bastante exquisito.

-Ya voy, ya voy Kisato..- respondió la joven heredara de toda la fortuna de los Azura.

-Solo le digo, que si no se hubiera quedado hasta tan tarde entrenando…

-¡Kisato!- recrimino la joven que en esos momentos acababa de tomar su jugo de naranja- ¡No lo digas así como si nada! Alguien puede oírte.

-Hai, hai ojou-sama- le dijo sonriendo ante la infatil mueca que se había formado en el rostro de la chica - Le digo que se le sigue haciendo tarde…

-Maldición -susurro poniéndose de pie y dejando casi la mitad del desayuno- ¿Ya esta el carro listo?

-Como siempre- respondió.

-Tomo mi mochila y nos vamos

El humilde chofer la vio subir rápidamente las escaleras de tres en tres con suma agilidad. Sonrió para si mismo al pensar que pasaría si su padre la viera actuar de forma tan normal. Si los excesivos modales o las falsas sonrisas que muchas veces la joven tenia que poner cuando se realizaban esas pomposas fiestas de alta alcurnia…

Sabiendo que se iba a demorar por lo menos quince minutos mas en alistar la maleta que seguro no había arreglado la noche anterior, mando a llamar a una de las empleadas para que recogiera el desayuno, prometiéndose a el mismo que la próxima vez le haría comer todo lo que le era servido.

"¿Donde esta ese endemoniado libro?" se preguntaba mientras revolvía toda su habitación en busca de sus útiles. Kisato en definitiva se burlaría de ella cuando llegara tarde a la escuela. Toda la habitación estaba desordenada. Si el comedor era lujoso, no había nada que decir del cuarto de Ten Ten.

Decorado sencillo y elegante, blanco con perla. Cama de dos plazas y un armario lleno de los vestidos más caros y lujosos de la colección de invierno.

La joven de 17 años caminaba por todos lados del espacioso lugar en busca de su libro de matemáticas. Azura Ten-Ten, era una chica en realidad muy atractiva. Sus largos y castaños cabellos estaban recogidos en dos chonguitos bastantes graciosos mientras unos mechones caían por su bronceado rostro. Sus ojos color chocolate mostraban un brillo y dulzura que muchas admiraban y querían. De buena talla con una figura propia de su edad. Tenia una carácter fuerte, pero a su vez era una chica con bastante tino y siempre muy segura de sus acciones. A pesar de que a su padre le disgustara que fuera algo desatendida con los deberes de la familia, ella trataba siempre de dar lo mejor de si en cada una de las aburridas fiestas en las que su padre trataba de conseguirle un prometido.

Suspiro aliviada cuando encontró el grueso volumen que la escuela requería y lo metía en su mochila lo más rápido que pudo, al darse cuenta de que ya era cinco para las ocho. Se dio una veloz mirada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia a un lado de su escritorio, acomodándose el uniforme negro con blanco del lujoso colegio al que asistía. Se desajusto un poco el moño rojo que iba atado a su cuello echándose un poco de brillo labial a los labios. Escucho a su alarma dar las ocho en punto de la mañana y salio corriendo de su habitación encontrándose a la salida con la desesperante sonrisa de Kisato.

-Ojou-sama..¿Lista para partir?

-Hai—respondió TenTen sin poder encontrar una respuesta que pudiera vencer la insuperable sonrisa de Kisato..

*

Las ocho menos quince.

Había llegado muy tarde. Corrió ante la desaprobadora mirada de muchos profesores ya alumnos hasta el tercer piso del pabellón en donde se dictaba su clase. Por fin, llego al aula 5 encontrándose con el profesor cerrando la puerta.

-Lo siento sensei- dijo la morena agachando la cabeza avergonzada..- La verdad es que..

-Azura-san, Azura-san. No te preocupes más por ello, pero la próxima vez trata de ser mas puntual ¿vale?- dijo revolviéndose los cabellos..

-¡Hai, Kakashi-sensei!- dijo sonriéndole la joven. Ella sabía muy bien que su sensei también había llegado tarde. Por eso creía que nunca le decía nada..

El peligris le devolvió el gesto haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar. Para variar, en la clase de Logística, no estaban haciendo nada. La verdad es que el maestro tampoco no era muy exigente que digamos. Era hasta más flojo que los estudiantes..

-¡Ten Ten-chan!

La aludida volteo y se encontró que una llamativa cabellera rosa.

Sakura.

La chica de ojos jade la miraba feliz haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Camino entre las carpetas de sus compañeros, evadiendo una bola de papel que Kiba le tiraba a Shikamaru y la extraña presencia de Shino.

-Ohayou Sakura

-¿Porque has llegado tarde? Felizmente que nos tocaba con Kakashi-sensei..- le dijo mientras la veía sentarse atrás de ella- Si hubiera sido Tsunade-shishou..

-¡Ay no! Ni me lo digas- respondió haciendo una mueca graciosa. Todos sabían que la rubia tenía un carácter.

-¿Como te fue en tu entrenamiento ayer?-pregunto Haruno en voz alta…

-¡Sakura! ¡Guarda silencio!- le dijo mirando a ambos lados para ver si alguien se había percatado de lo que su amiga había dicho.. Parecía que ese día todo el mundo quería dejarla al descubierto..

-¡Gomen!- dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos..

-Baka..- dijo riéndose ante el gesto que había hecho..- Me fue bien. Gai-sensei dijo que tenía mucho potencial, y que no debía dejar de practicar..

-¿En serio? Genial. Yo ni siquiera pudo dar una buena patada en clase de educación física.- respondió Sakura algo decepcionada..

-¡Vamos! No te preocupes. Sabes que podemos practicar juntas cualquier día…

-¡Hai! Pero debes de tener cuidado de que tu padre no se entere. Ya sabes como se pone cuando te ve haciendo cosas "no propias de una señorita"- dijo alzando los dedos haciendo un ademán de comillas…

-Lose- dijo mientras se recostaba en la carpeta y miraba las hermosas flores de cerezo blanco caer de los árboles- Créeme que lose..

Después de medio hora, Kakashi se puso a dictar clase, de la manera mas monótona y común que existía, algunos estaban durmiendo, otros prestaban atención, y otras personas como Ten Ten, se quedaban viendo el hermoso jardín que había fuera del salón de clases.

"Mi padre ¿ha?"

Azura Kouji.

Un hombre de gran porte, 45 años de edad y con un gran imperio en el mundo financiero y social. A pesar de no ser más el joven hijo de la familia, se seguía viendo igual de joven que cuando se caso con la madre de Ten Ten. Era un hombre muy estricto y apegado a las reglas de la sociedad; sin embargo, aunque siempre mostraba una mirada gélida y calculadora a todos, a la única persona a quien miraba con afecto y candidez era a su hija, el vivo reflejo de su esposa.

Ten Ten recordaba esos pocos momentos cuando cazaba mariposas en el gran jardín de su casa, mientras su padre, la miraba desde un asiento sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacia. Pero con el pasara de los años, su fue volviendo mas y mas severo con ella..

Si su padre se enteraba de que ella practicaba artes marciales no viviría para contarlo. El era muy estricto en ese aspecto. Ella tenía que ser la alumna perfecta, la hija perfecta…

Una mujer perfecta.

Su padre esperaba grandes cosas de ella. No podía decepcionarlo.. No después de todo lo que el había hecho por ella..

No podía hacerlo.

-Azura-san..

¿Alguien la llamaba..?

-¡Azura-san!

Si, eso creía.

-¡Azura-san!

Ten Ten se sobresalto en el acto cuando escucho una voz romperle los tímpanos. Todo el salón se había callado y la miraban con curiosidad y mofa..

Se paro con el rostro completamente rojo agachando la cabeza nuevamente..

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei.. – dijo mientras la clase soltaba una gran carcajada..

-Yare, Yare.. no sabía que mis clases fueran tan aburridas..

-No sensei, no es eso.. lo que sucede es que… - decía tratando de justificarse; sin embargo, el timbre sonó indicando el cambio de hora y también que la excusa de Ten Ten se perdía..

-Mou.. ¿En que estabas pensando?- le preguntó Sakura mientras sacaban los cuadernos del otro curso..

-En nada. Sólo me perdí unos momentos..- dijo sonriéndole..

-No es común en ti..- dijo mirándola con suspicacia..

-¿Así?- comenzó a reír llevándose sus mechones de cabello atrás de la oreja..

-Mmmm..- le contesto Sakura frunciendo levemente el ceño. Opto por cambiar el tema de conversación. Ya sabia que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, la morena no cambiaria de opinión..- Oye, hoy la nueva colección de mi madre saldrá al mercado. El desfile es en el Tokio Center.. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas?

La familia de Sakura estaba en el negocio de la moda. Las colecciones hechas por su madre eran las más codiciadas en el mundo, junto con las empresas y tiendas que manejaba su padre. Los tres eran muy unidos y siempre encontraban algo de tiempo para verse en medio de todas las actividades que tenían que realizar.

-Claro!- dijo sonriéndole- Me encantan los trajes que confecciona tu madre!

-Genial! Entonces iremos después de la escuela..¿Vale?

-Vale – dijo justo antes de que Tsunade entrara al aula indicando el comienzo de la clase de Historia..

-Muy bien jóvenes vayan a la página 90 de su libro. Hoy haremos en encantador ensayo que será el 25% de su calificación – bramo a modo de saludo. El gran suspiro y algunas quejas de los estudiantes hizo que su sonrisa aumentara aun más…

Ten Ten dejo salir un quejido, imaginando que la hora de salida estaba aun muy lejana..

*

-Pensé que el día nunca acabaría- dijo la chica de ojos color chocolate mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, con su maleta en manos..

-Yo tampoco. En serio que en esta escuela nos explotan. Se aprovechan de que es nuestro último año- agrego la pelirosa.

-Tienes razón..- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿le dirás a Kisato-san, que vendras conmigo?- preguntó Sakura mientras bajan las escaleras…

-Claro, no creo que se moleste - dijo imaginando que su padre no le perdonaría irse a la casa de Sakura sin haberle avisado antes. Era muy meticuloso cuando se trataba de su seguridad. Quería saber donde estaba, a cada hora..

-Genial.

Ambas chicas llegaron al patio de la escuela, caminando lentamente conversando de cosas triviales. Era una agradable tarde de primavera, y las blancas flores del camino de árboles que adornaban la salida de la escuela eran un espectáculo digno de verse.

Tras las grandes rejas de seguridad, podían ver varias limosinas esperando que sus respectivos dueños salieran para llevarlos a casa. Ten Ten busco con la mirada aquella que tuviera el símbolo Azura. La ubico unos metros a la izquierda y fue junto con Sakura a hablar con Kisato.

-Kisato hoy iré con Sakura. Puedes informarle a mi padre que llegare un poco tarde?- pregunto la morena al chofer que estaba pulcramente uniformado esperándola como todos los días.

-Lo lamento mucho ojou-sama, pero no podrá ser

La voz seria y con un dejo de preocupación de Kisato alarmo un poco a Ten Ten. En muy pocas ocasiones el hombre mostraba esa nula expresión en su rostro y su voz sonaba tan distinta. Algo raro estaba pasando..

-¿Se puede saber porque?- agrego la joven..

-Su padre ha dado órdenes estrictas de que regrese a la mansión lo más pronto posible. Es necesario que hable con usted a la brevedad.

-¿Que? ¿Que ha pasado Kisato?

-No me esta permitido revelar esa información ojou-sama..

-Kisato…

-Ten Ten-chan..- susurro Sakura atrás de ella- Si Azura-sama dice que vayas, debe de ser importante. Ve. La próxima vez iremos ¿vale?

-Demo Sakura.

-Ojou-sama. Su padre la espera..

"Maldición.." pensó mientras se despedía de Sakura y subía al auto enojada. Que era eso tan importante que Kisato no podía decirle? No le gustaba que la excluyeran de los asuntos importantes.. Todo el camino de regreso a la casa Azura fue silencioso y pesado. Generalmente siempre iban conversando y riéndose. Al chofer le encantaba escuchar las historias de la joven. Pero esta vez ni uno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna..

Luego de 20 minutos llegaron a su destino. Ten Ten no espero que la puerta se abriera y bajo del carro con prisa. Sin embargo, apenas había dado dos pasos fuera de este se quedo plantada en la acera. Frente a la puerta principal de su casa, se encontraba el automóvil de su padre casi destruido.

Las puertas estaban entumidas por fuera y la pintura se había echo añicos. Las lunas al parecer habían reventado y los muebles estaban deshechos.

-Pero que…- se pregunto a si misma, mientras entraba corriendo a la mansión.

-Ten Ten ojou-sama- escucho que le gritaban varios sirvientes. Pero los ignoró buscando algún sonido que le indicara que su padre estaba en la casa.

Por fin, escucho voces tras una gran puerta de roble tallada finamente. El despacho de su padre.

Toco la puerta, y antes de de recibir una respuesta la abrió entrando sin permiso.

Al entrar, vio la majestuosa figura de su padre, sentada en su escritorio con una bolsa fría en la cabeza en donde tenia una gran contusión. Alrededor de el se encontraban su secretaria, Akira-san y su socio Danzou-sama.

-¿Papa? ¿Estas bien?.- dijo preocupada la joven acercándose a el.

-Ten Ten.. Debes esperar a que te den permiso de ingresar hija..- dijo como un dulce regaño..

-Pero que cosas dices?- dijo algo enfadada..- Mira como estas.. que sucedió??

-Ten Ten ojou-sama, por favor siéntese..- le dijo la secretaria arrimando una silla para que tomara asiento..

-Nada de eso..- contesto tercamente..

-Ten Ten..- agrego su padre mirándolo fulminante.

-Datte.

-Siéntate y escúchame. Tenemos que hablar.

La joven se resistió por unos segundos, pero no pudo ganarle a la racional mirada de su padre. Refunfuñando tomo asiento delante de el.

-Hija, hace unas horas, el carro en el que Danzou, Akira y yo viajábamos fue intercedido por un camión en la avenida principal. Afortunadamente otro vehiculo se atravesó antes de que nos diera el golpe fatal..

-Deberías de estar en el medico no aquí papa- dijo la chica como si no hubiese estado escuchando ni una palabra de lo que su progenitor le había dicho..

-¡Préstame atención!- bramo exasperado por su falta de conciencia en el asunto- Tenemos sospechas de que esto no fue un accidente…

-¿De que hablas?

-Hace algún tiempo mande a algunos detectives a seguir a ciertas personas que podrían haber estado tras este incidente. Y es por eso que he decidido tomar ciertas medidas para que cosas como estas no vuelvan a pasar.

-¿Medidas? ¿Qué clase de medidas?- pregunto rapidamente la joven sin entender bien a que se refería su padre..

-Por nuestra seguridad y la del grupo Azura he decidido que la seguridad se triplicara tres veces más de lo normal.

-¿Que? Pero si hay guardias en cada puerta de la casa, en las rejas y siempre viajas acompañado de un guardaespaldas- agrego Ten Ten mirando a su papa como si hubiera perdido el juicio..

-Hija, no hago esto solo por lo que ha sucedido esta vez. Hay muchas cosas que no comprendes, y que aun no estas en edad de saber. Nuestros enemigos, por llamarlos así, no son cualquier cosa. Son dos grandes compañías, muy poderosas.- dijo mirándola con preocupación y algo de molestia- Es por eso que he decidido que de ahora en adelante tendrás guardaespaldas..

-¿Que?- grito la chica poniéndose de pie abruptamente.. – ¡Me niego!

-¡Silencio Ten Ten..!- bramo aun mas fuerte que ella- Harás lo que yo crea que es mejor para tu seguridad.

-¿En donde queda entonces mi libertad? ¿Tengo que estar siempre pegada o atado a un idiota con cara de palo?- chillo molesta- ¡Me niego!

-No es algo que entrara en discusión.- dijo Kouji sobándose la sien- Te llame para que lo conocieras.

-¿Estas de broma? ¿Ya lo elegiste? – dijo soltando un bufido- Gracias por tomarme en cuenta papá..

-Hija, por favor entiéndeme. Las cosas están mas serias de lo que crees- agrego tratando de calmar los ánimos.- Y te guste o no hija harás lo que yo diga.- No hubo lugar a replicas. Azura Kouji no era esa tipo de hombre- Akira, dile por favor que pase.

-Hai, Azura-sama- contesto la secretaria mientras salía de la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación. Danzou estaba a un lado de la habitación sin intervenir para nada. Su padre la miraba seriamente. Que desastre…

"¿Ahora como voy hacer con mi entrenamiento? ¿Como voy a poder ser yo misma con un anciano me este mirando las 24 horas del día?"

Lo que mas le gustaba de sus tiempos libres era ser ella misma. Sin tener que atender usar los modales exagerados que tanto odiaba. Como haría con el odioso tipo encima de ella. Se puso de pie, y trato de alejarse lo más que pudo de la puerta. No quería verlo de cerca..

-Por aquí por favor Kutsue-san…

Ten Ten escucho pasos y la puerta cerrarse con suavidad. El tipo ese ya estaba ahí. Si por ella hubiera sido no habría volteado nunca, pero no podía actuar como ella quisiera. No era el momento por más que estuviera molesta.

-Buenas tardes Neji-san..- escucho que su padre decía- Ella es mi hija Ten Ten, y la dejare a su cuidado. Hija, el es Kutsue Neji..

La joven de ojos chocolates volteo despacio y galantemente esperando encontrarse con la cara de un viejo de 35 años. Pero lo que vio la dejo aturdida por varios minutos.

Unos ojos color perla, que la hipnotizaron, y le dieron escalofríos. Unos largos y oscuros cabellos atados en una suave cola. Su blanca y nívea piel, y esa expresión tan seria y a su vez autoritaria y arrogante que contrastaban completamente con esa belleza..

La mirada del joven se poso en ella, y su gélida mirada hizo que la furia que la chica había sentido hace unos segundos desapareciera.

¿El era su nuevo guardaespaldas?

----------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews. ¡Me hacen feliz!

¿Que tal el capitulo dos?

¡Dejen comentarios!

Ryu


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No le agradaba para nada esa misión. ¿Por qué tenia el que cuidar a una niña rica? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Hiashi-sama? Su mirada se hizo mas oscura, mientras iba manejando por las ya vacías calles de la ciudad. Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y el joven Hyuga se disponía a volver a su departamento que estaba a unos cuantos minutos del gran edificio de Hyuga Corporation.

Ese no era su estilo. El visualizaba al objetivo, para después agujerar su frente de un solo disparo. Sin remordimientos, ni dudas. ¿Por qué debía de involucrarse con una chiquilla engreída a la que solo le importaban estupidas fiestas e ir de compras?

Frunció levemente el ceño y desvió su mirada hacia un fólder blanco que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, del cual sobresalía una fotografía de una joven de cabellos color chocolate y de ojos color arena. Había leído ya todo el expediente de la joven: nacida en la capital, estudiante de los mejores colegios, uno de los primeros lugares en la escuela, excelente alumna en las artes nobles, y una educación digna de una reina.

Basura

Neji sabía muy bien que tipo de chicas eran aquellas. Era de esas que solo querían atrapar a un buen marido para bañarse y derrochar su dinero mientras que vivían su vida como si no estuvieran atadas a nada. Creían que el mundo les pertenecía y que podían de hacer de el, lo que quisieran… sin haber pagado un precio por su arrogancia.

Las detestaba

¿Cómo podían pretender tratar de manejar a los demás cuando no se habían ganado el derecho para hacerlo? Solo había una forma de obtener la autoridad para poder hacer ejercer la voluntad egoísta y soberbia, haciéndose merecedor de ella.

El, que había matado a tantas personas, que había visto su cara llena de pánico y dolor y que había superado sus miedos y remordimientos al enfrentarse al odio y desesperación de los demás, de alguna forma se había hecho intocable e inaccesible. Su sola presencia imponía respeto y temor, sus gélidos ojos eran arrogantes e impasibles, sus blancas manos estaban bañadas de un rojo invisible y cargaba en su espalda con demasiadas almas y con todo lo que este conllevaba.

Tal vez, el podría jactarse de ser el dueño de un pedazo del mundo.

Esa chiquilla…

Azura Tenten…

¿Disfrutaría también viendo morir sus ojos y expirar su último suspiro?

¿Se deleitaría con observar como su rostro decaía y su cuerpo se desplomaba?

Sintió como una suave brisa nocturna acariciaba su rostro. Algunos de sus castaños cabellos se soltaron de su cola, mientras que entraba al gran edificio en donde vivía.

El portero se sobresalto cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de entrada. Dio un estupido salto y se puso en guardia de una forma ridícula, lo que provoco que Neji le dirigiera una mirada cargada de desprecio. El hombre, lo observo algo avergonzado al notar de quien se trataba. Respetaba mucho la presencia de aquel joven…

-Buenas noches Hyuga-sama - saludo cortésmente esperando que por lo menos esa vez le devolviera el saludo. Mas Neji se fue de largo sin volverlo a mirar. Una vez había sido más que suficiente…

Luego de algunos interminables minutos, el ascensor llego por fin a su destino. Camino lentamente y abrió una gran puerta de roble tallada finamente.

Su departamento reflejaba perfectamente su modo y estilo de vida, hacia como la de su fría personalidad.

Completamente blanco, con escasos muebles y grandes ventanales que le permitían ver la ciudad desde lo alto del piso 20 en donde se encontraba. Una pequeña cocina a un lado y dos habitaciones, sin contar el gran baño al lado del gimnasio donde se ejercitaba día a día. No habían fotografías ni retratos, solo un pequeño cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared de su habitación en donde se veía un niño de grandes ojos plateados con una extraña banda en la cabeza que sonreía con frescura y naturalidad, que se encontraba sobre los hombros de un hombre con las mismas características, mientras luchaba por mantenerlo en lo alto.

Se tiro en la cama, dejando el file de su nuevo objetivo en una mesa en la que tenia algunos papeles y una gran pistola plateada. Volteo el rostro y sin cambiar de expresión observo la fotografía con detenimiento.

Le molestaba de sobremanera que su padre fuera exactamente igual a Hiashi-sama. Eran tan distintos.. mas la primera vez que los vio a ambos juntos, hace mas de 10 años, lo confundió notablemente el ver dos rostros idénticos.

Se volteo nuevamente y miro al techo tratando de olvidarse de ese asunto por un momento, y planear como seria su jugada para llegar a estar cerca de aquella chiquilla. Definitivamente tenia que ganarse la confianza del líder de la familia Azura. Tendría que hacer algunos planes para el cambio de nombre e identidad, y cortar los vínculos más resaltantes que podría tener con los Hyuga si es que era investigado.

No podía ir simplemente y aparecerse frente la mocosa y pretender que la famila Azura no se le venga encima…¿Cuál era la manera más segura de estar cerca sin levantar sospechas por parte de nadie?

_Familia. _

_Confianza._

_Chiquilla.. _

_Seguridad._

_Cercanía. _

Lo tenía..

Sonrió.

Era una táctica tan vieja, que ya nadie creería que alguien podría usarla. Ahora solo tenia que plantear el escenario para que su función comenzase y que el comenzara a jugar el papel principal como el antagonista de aquella farsa que terminaría en la graciosa muerte de la única y joven heredera de la familia Azura.

Observo el fólder sobre la mesa y decidido a comenzar de una vez con los arreglos. Opto por estudiar la clase de vida que llevaba la joven (aunque creía saberlo a la perfección) y descubrir la agitada vida que Azura Kouji llevaba, para que por fin el telón se abriera.

-Por aquí por favor Kutsue-san.

Camino con lentitud y serenidad hacia la puerta que la mujer le enseñaba.

El plan había sido un éxito.

Como todo lo que el hacia.

Armar el revuelo del accidente de coche y, la manera improvisada y casi heroica, de salvar al líder de aquella familia había resultado todo un éxito. Luego de aquello y de recibir la gratitud de Azura Kouji, había dejado correr la información de que Uchiha Empire había sido el culpable y que pronto estaría yendo en contra de los Azura.

Supuso correctamente que aquel hombre pescaría el anzuelo, y que lo primero que haría seria asegurar el bienestar de su hija.

-Buenas tardes Neji-san, ella es mi hija TenTen, y la dejare a su cuidado. Hija, el es Kutsue Neji..

Si el joven Hyuga se caracterizaba por algo, eso era definitivamente sus plateados ojos que parecían sumir a la persona en una extraña sensación entre el borde del deslumbramiento y terror.

Observó con aburrimiento la figura de la joven que estaba al frente de una gran ventana. Vio su raro peinado, mas también su firmeza al estar de pie y su porte de mujer. Se dio cuenta rapidamente que estaba enfadada, pues al voltear pudo percibir un molesto, pero leve, bufido y como sus facciones estaban algo contraídas.

Con total serenidad e indiferencia el joven memorizo cada detalle de la cara de Tenten. La expresión y una primera impresión dicen mucho acerca de alguien, y Neji era un experto en deducir que tipo de persona eran quien tenía al frente.

No había diferencia alguna con la chica de la fotografía.

No más de 1.65, de buena contextura, cabello castaño oscuro y piel tersa y bronceada. Cuerpo esperado de una joven de 17 años y ojos color arena…

Pero…

Neji percibió un extraño brillo en ellos, que definitivamente la cámara no pudo captar. La foto que el poseía mostraba las mismas características físicas, mas no se percibía lo mismo de aquella joven a la que tenia al frente.

Tenten miraba con asombro al hombre que tenia delante de ella. No tendría más de 25 años. Estaba absorta mirando sus bellos ojos, sin percatarse del frío que estos transmitían. Sintió algo extraño que la hacia contraer su garganta mientras que comenzaba a pensar que sus manos parecían estar algo húmedas.

-Plateados… - murmuro casi inconscientemente.

-¿Hija?- pregunto Kouji mirándola algo enfadado por no responder al saludo.

-Kutsue Neji desu- dijo el nuevo guardaespaldas mientras hacia una muy leve inclinación con la cabeza. Le jodía de sobremanera agacharse frente a una mocosa rica.

-Azura Tenten..- volvió a susurrar algo avergonzada por no haber contestado al saludo…

-El trabajara con el grupo Azura de ahora en adelante, y te acompañara a todos los sitios que vayas. Desde ahora moverte sin informarle a alguien esta prohibido Tenten. El joven Kutsue hablara de tu seguridad directamente conmigo o sobre cualquier otra cosa que merezca ser reportada

-¿Qué? ¡Papa, pero que estas diciendo!- reclamo la morena con notorio enfado- No puedes estar haciéndome esto.

-Tenten, recuerda con quien hablas.

-No necesito un guardaespaldas y con todo el respeto hacia Kutsue-san- dijo mientras lo miraba – tener a alguien encima mío no es lo que quiero

-Decidir eso no te concierne Tenten.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Estas siendo paranoico. Ha sido un accidente, por el cual tendrías que estar en una clínica y no aquí tratando de poner otra cadena mas a mi vida..

-¡Tenten!

-Tenten-sama. No se preocupe. Haré lo mejor que pueda para no estorbarle en su vida diaria.

La calmada y ronca voz de Neji irrumpió la confrontación padre e hija. Ambos morenos voltearon a mirarlo con el ánimo bastante alterado. Pos u parte la expresión de Neji seguía tan indiferente y común como siempre.

-Comprendo su molestia, mas he de decirle que mi trabajo es protegerla. No causare mayor problemas que lo que involucrara hacer lo que su padre me ha encomendado.

-No se trata de eso..- trato de refutar Tenten. A pesar de las educadas palabras del joven, podía notar un, muy leve, dejo de autoridad en su voz. Y sin percatarse mucho, esto la había perturbado y de cierta madera calmado.

-Suficiente- bramo su padre- A partir de mañana Kutsue-san comenzara su labor, y espero no oír quejas de parte tuya. Ha sido suficiente con la insolencia que has demostrado hoy Tenten. No volveré a tolerar esa falta de educación ni indisciplina. De ahora en adelante trata de comportarte como la señorita de sociedad que eres, y no como una chiquilla sin cultura ni respeto.

-Estas- -

-¡Silencio!

La impotencia invadió el cuerpo Tenten mientras veía los contraídos labios y la cara roja de su padre. Cuantas veces había querido decirle, explicarle que no quería que el decidiera todo en su vida, que la dejara participar, ser como ella quería ser; mas, muy dentro de ella sabia que si decía otra palabra mas, explotaría, y sus palabras se irían, dejando únicamente el dolor en le faz de su querido padre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la cólera y la ira fácilmente originan el llano, la joven no derramaría ni una lagrima. Llorar era de débiles, y ella hacia tiempo que había dejado de serlo. Nunca volvería a caer en lo mismo, y menos en menos de toda aquella gente.

-Me voy a mi habitación padre- dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio- Buenas noches a todos.

Le dio la espalda a todos los presentes mientras abría con aparente normalidad la puerta. No soportaba mas sentir ocho pares de ojos encima de ella. Cerro con delicadeza, y en el acto salio corriendo escaleras arriba. Le pareció ver la cara de Kisato mirarla con pena mientras cruzaba el pasillo, y la indignada cara de la ama de llaves antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Se tiro en la cama, con las luces aun apagadas. De alguna manera creía que estar ahí, sola, la ayudaría a olvidarse que estaba en una bella jaula de oro y de plata, donde tenia a su disposición mil carros, cientos de tarjetas de crédito, docenas de vestidos, decenas de sirvientes y un titulo en la sociedad, mas ni una ala para poder osar poder escapar.

Se sentía tan inútil y avergonzada. No había podido hacer nada.

Mientras una sarta de sentimientos aun innombrables, se aglomeraban en su pecho un par de platinados ojos llegaron a su mente por inercia. No era tonta, su nuevo guardaespaldas, a pesar de ser muy correcto y, aparentemente, capaz, no había mostrado ni una sola vez en su encuentre alguna muestra de vitalidad o amabilidad.

Lo había visto en sus ojos.

En sus bellos ojos plateados

"Deja de pensar tonterías" se recrimino a si misma "El será el hombre que te privara de tu libertad de ahora en adelante.."

Se sentó en el borde de su cómoda cama. De alguna manera tenia que pensar en una forma de eludir su vigilancia para realizar sus actividades "extracurriculares", sin ser descubierta.

Sonrió un poco mas animada. Kutsue Neji, no seria ningún problema. Encontraría la forma de ser ella misma.

No sabía que equivocada estaba.

Tomaba una soda en el balconcillo de su apartamento. Había sido un día bastante estresante. Tener que estar metido en la estupida pelea entre esa chiquilla y Azura, lo había aburrido y enfadado de sobremanera. No le gustaba mucho relacionarse con la gente, y para su mala suerte a partir de mañana su vida estaría involucrada con más personas de las que podría contar con sus manos.

Se notaba que la niña tenía carácter, y desde ya, eso no le gustaba. Seria más difícil encargarse de ella, si se creía ama y señora de todo. Aunque eso ya se lo esperaba, mas su actitud en el despacho de los Azura había sido un poco rescatable. Pensó, que acataría las órdenes de su padre si chistar; sin embargo, las había refutado con mucho énfasis y coraje. Y en definitiva, esa clase de gritos no eran los que una señorita de sociedad exclamaría. Sabia que si seguían gritando de esa manera, aun seguirían ahí discutiendo, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, había podido dirigirse a ella con toda la educación que se había acumulado en el durante ellos, y que nunca había sido expresada. Se percato de que en algo había logrado apaciguar la situación, y pensó satisfecho que Azura en realidad confiaba un poco en el, ya que le había permitido llegar un poco mas allá, de lo que se le permitía a un sirviente normal.

Ingreso a su apartamento, y se sentó en el sofá, en donde tenia ahora mas de 5 files. Todos ellos, de las personas cercanas al grupo Azura.

_Haruno Sakura _

Mejor amiga de la niña.

_Kisato Mamoru _

Chofer de la familia

_Danzou Ikaku_

Socio del Grupo Azura

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Senju Tsunade_

Maestros de la Escuela

Y así, la lista continuaba llena de expedientes de hasta la más mínima persona que conocía o había hablado con alguno de los dos miembros principales de la familia. Trato de hallar alguno que pudiera suponer un problema, mas solo halló algunas irregularidades en el pasado de Danzou, que se prometió investigar mas adelante.

Una vida normal y propia de una joven que cursaba el último año de preparatoria. Ahora solo tenia que cumplir su misión hasta que Hiashi-sama le ordenara lo contrario. Esperaba que todo acabara pronto, porque había pasado casi una semana desde que no usaba su preciosa arma, y practicar con un blanco de madera no era entretenido. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo tediosa y desagradable de la misión, cumpliría al pie de la letra las ordenes de su tío, porque Hyuga Neji era un hombre de palabra y sobretodo uno confiable y lógico.

Ayudar a su tío, lo favorecería para lograr su objetivo, y aunque quisiera rebelarse, el único color que podía ver cada vez que observaba sus manos era carmín.

Hizo una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa.

Ya era muy tarde para cambiar…

El despertador sonó con fuerza anunciando que un nuevo día comenzaba para ella. Saco su cabeza debajo de la colchas y tanteando logro dar con el aparato que apago de manera rápida. Odiaba el sonido que hacia. Algún día esperaba poder despertar sin tener que oír el molesto ruido.

Se puso de pie, y buscando casi por inercia su toalla y bata para darse un baño entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente envolviera su esbelto cuerpo. Su cabello suelto, le llegaba casi a la cintura, y sus grandes ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando de la deliciosa caída del agua. Luego de unos minutos escucho la voz de la criada que le anunciaba que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Salio a prisa del baño. Se dio cuenta de que su uniforme ya estaba tendido sobre su cama y se lo puso rapidamente peinando y desenredado su bella cabellera. Le molestaba tenerlo suelto así que busco la secadora, para evitar que se le abombara. Se acomodo la falda y se hecho un leve brillo en los labios.

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo atrasada.

Maldiciendo su lentitud bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró que su desayuno ya servido. No vio el rostro de Kisato mirándolo con una sonrisa como era su costumbre. La incomodo un poco, ya que no había día en la que el no estuviera ahí… Trato de no darle mucha importancia y bebió y comió lo más rápido que pudo. Exclamo un gracias a la criada mientras que volvió a subir, buscando su mochila que siempre olvidaba bajar.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- se pregunto.

Observo el calendario y se dio cuenta de que era viernes.

-Casi lo olvido, hoy me toca entrenar con Gai-sensei…

Busco el buzo, que usaba para practicar. Lo metió como pudo en su mochila esperando que no se notara mucho.

No quería que Kutsue-san lo notara.

No había olvidado para nada, que ese era el día que comenzaba su "nueva rutina". Aun tenia que pensar en algo, para que su nuevo guardaespaldas la dejara en paz durante las dos horas que entrenaba.

Llego a la puerta de la mansión, y fue directo a la salida del auto, donde esperaba encontrar a Kisato y comentarle todo lo que había sucedido ayer, y pedirle algún consejo para evadir a Kutsue-san, pero cuando doblo la esquina del jardín no vio por ningún lado su tan querida sonrisa.

Todo lo contrario.

Los gélidos ojos y el largo cabello castaño la esperaban frente a la puerta de la limosina.

No sonrisa…

Solo frialdad…

No calidez…

Solo indiferencia…

No cariño…

Solo impaciencia…

-Se le ha hecho tarde Tenten-sama.

No amabilidad….

Solo obligación…

-¿Kutsue-san?- inquirió entre molesta y preocupada- ¿Donde esta Kisato?- pregunto rapidamente al no notar la presencia de su otro chofer.

-Kisato-san, ya no se encargara de su movilidad. – Abrió al puerta del móvil- De ahora en adelante seré yo quien la lleve a la escuela.

-¿Ha?- dijo aturdida- ¿Y Kisato?

-Señorita, solo cumplo órdenes. Ahora, se nos hace tarde…- dijo tratando de controlar su carácter. Odiaba la impuntualidad, y esa niña no parecía querer moverse de ahí.

-No me voy a mover hasta que no me digas donde esta Kisato- contestó tercamente. Otra vez se había percatado de ese tono de autoritario

-Llegara tarde-"Control.."

-No me importa. ¿Donde esta Kisato?- volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo despectivamente. ¿Pero quien diablos se creía ese tipo?

"Niñata malcriada"

-No lose. ¿Podría subir? No tenemos todo el día.

"Amargado"

-Pues no lo haré..- objeto enfadada- ¿No te estoy pidiendo algo tan difícil sabes? Es solo una pregunta que alguien graduado de primaria podría entender…

Noto con satisfacción como por unos momentos la fría mascara de Neji, se resquebrajo dejando ver su ceño fruncido y sus ojos algo contraídos por su cólera. Ella no era el tipo de persona ofensiva, o grosera.. Pero ese tipo la estaba sacando de sus casillas. No se creía nada eso de que no sabía donde estaba Kisato.

-Pues, disculpe niña, pero creía que entendería lo que significaba la respuesta de : No lose. No es tan difícil de entender para alguien que esta apunto de terminar la escuela verdad?- casi podía sentir la ira recorriéndole las venas.

Mocosa insolente. Tranquilamente podría deshacerse ella, dejándole un hueco en al frente. Como se atrevía…

"¿Niña?"

Eso era el colmo.

-Pues si me lo dice alguien que parece una fusión entre un témpano de hielo, y una bestia que cuenta solo con fuerza bruta, no sabría que entender.

Estaba terminando con la paciencia que había reunido con todo su esfuerzo. Estaba apunto de terminar la misión en esos momentos si decía algo más…

-Esplendida respuesta para alguien de su edad, niña- dijo casi mordiéndose el labio- ¿Podría subir por favor?

-¡Pero como te atreves! – grito llena de cólera. Ese tipo era insoportable.

-Como se atreve usted- contesto desafiándola con la mirada. No dejaría que le hablara como si el fuera un don nadie.

-¿Que has dicho?- bramo mas que enfadada. Era un insolente, arrogante.

-Escucho perfectamente.

-Eres un..—

-¡Tenten!

La susodicha se callo al escuchar su nombre en boca de esa voz tan familiar.

-Buenos días papá.

-Se te ha hecho tarde para ir a la escuela- menciono viendo su reloj- Kutsue-san te ha estado esperando hace media hora, ¿que haces que no subes al auto?

-Es que…

-Nada de excusas- dijo con seriedad- sube de una vez. Y espero no enterarme de que llegas tarde nuevamente…

-Hai otou-san..- contesto rindiéndose ante la mirada feroz de su padre..

-Así me gusta hija- le acaricio la cabeza dulcemente mientras seguía su camino hasta su propio auto seguido de Akira..- Nos vemos en la noche. Hoy te toca tu clase de etiqueta social, ¿no es así? – al parecer el conflicto de ayer había quedado olvidado.

-Hai.

-Seguro que te ira excelente. Buenos nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

-Hai. Demo, ¿me prometes que iras al medico?- pregunto al preocupada la verse irse con una venda en la cabeza.

-Claro que si. Adiós. - Vio a su padre entrar a el otro vehiculo y sonreírle levemente antes de subir por completo la luna.

-Entonces, ¿la señorita subirá al auto ahora?- pregunto la "suave" voz de Neji.

Tenten conteniendo sus ganas de patearlo, se dirigió al auto evadiendo su arrogante mirada, y tratando de contener el hecho de morderse el labio al haber olvidado preguntarle a su padre que había pasado con Kisato.

"Todo por culpa de este idiota"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**¡Gracias pos sus comentarios! **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Definitivamente lo que más odiaba era ser el centro de atención en un lugar tan concurrido y común como lo era la escuela. En ese colegio muchos eran de familias importantes y adineradas, así que no tenia porque preocuparse de llamar la atención. Todos se movían en el mismo círculo social. Sin embargo, caminando por aquellos ilustres pasillos, sentía que era observada más de la cuenta y que muchos y muchas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Sujeto su mochila con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener la compostura y sonreír a aquellos que la saludaban. Escuchaba los imperceptibles pasos de alguien atrás suyo, y maldijo nuevamente el hecho de que su padre hubiera contratado a alguien tan odioso y calculador. Todas las chicas lo miraban embelesadas y muy intrigadas. A pesar de que muchas de ellas tenían guardaespaldas, estaba muy segura de que ninguno de ellos las seguían hasta el salón de clases.

Giro la cabeza ligeramente, y vio su inexpresivo rostro y su distante mirada. Durante todo el trayecto había estado en completo silencio. Había pensado que le diría algo y que simplemente volverían a lo mismo, ya que habían sido interrumpidos por su padre, mas nada parecido a eso sucedió. Tenten lo había observado todo el camino. No era muy difícil darse cuenta el tipo de persona que era ese sujeto. Frió, inexpresivo, arrogante. Parecía que hacia únicamente lo que necesario. Si ella tuviera que compararlo con algo, ese algo seria definitivamente un robot. Actuando bajo órdenes y comandos. No parecía persona, y ella no toleraba muy bien la indiferencia. Hacia años que no lo hacia.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que seguirme hasta el aula..- dijo volteando la cabeza. ¡Ah! y no podía olvidar mencionar que sus amables modales la cautivaban y que su carisma era un atributo incomparable.

-Y ya le conteste que tengo ordenes.- respondió cansado y aburrido el Hyuga.

Escucho que suspiraba molesta, mas como siempre no le presto atención. Esa mocosa era trabajo. Vivía de situaciones como aquella, y con el paso de los años había aprendido a disfrutar de su oficio. Pero, en ese tiempo jamás se había permitido caer en el fastidio e ira. El nunca discutía por nada, porque todo se hacia como el lo decía, y punto. Sin embargo, esa niña tenía carácter. En unas cuantas horas se había dado cuenta de lo infatil que era, su extrema terquedad y su suprema arrogancia. Esa molesta personalidad solo le traería más dificultades. No es muy difícil deducir que el no contaba con mucha paciencia.

Observo con cautela aquel lugar y frunció levemente el ceño al sentir los murmullos de todos aquellos niños ricos. Vestían el pulcro uniforme de aquella gran institución, que tenia una extensión aproximada de 20 mansiones. Se había dedicado a estudiar la locación en el preciso instante que diviso los pabellones. Le daba dolor de cabeza al ver como una sarta de mocosos se comportaban como los dueños de aquel sitio. El pasillo por donde caminaba estaba hecho de mármol y la madera de las puertas era de la mejor calidad. Las grandes arañas en lo alto, y los espectaculares jardines que se veían a través de los enormes ventanales, lo molestaban notoriamente.

_Ellos que lo tenían todo. _

_Malditos bastardos. _

Detuvo sus pasos al sentir que la joven también lo había hecho. La miro a los ojos al notar que no había la puerta, y se encontró con sus grandes orbes de color chocolate.

-No pensaras entrar conmigo ¿verdad?- pregunto alzando una ceja con burla. Seria el colmo si se atreviera a hacerlo.

-La esperare afuera. – contesto irritado por el molesto tono de voz que la morena había usado.

-Sabia elección - contesto sonriéndole con sorna.

Estupida mocosa.

Se creía muy valiente al hablarle de ese modo. Obviamente no sabia con quien estaba tratando, ni tampoco que cosas podía hacer si seguía hablándole de esa forma tan descarada.

_Como si el fuera cualquiera. _

-¡Tenten-chan!-

La joven volteo la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Estaba segura de que el témpano de hielo iba a decir algo. Sonrió para ella. Ya se daría cuenta aquel trozo de fierro, que con ella no podría.

-Sakura- contesto mostrándole una sonrisa al verla llegar corriendo.

-Ohayou- saludo amablemente acomodándose la mochila.

-Buenos días..

-¿Qué sucedió ayer con tu papa? ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto luego de recuperar el aliento. No era muy buena en deportes y no tenia mucha resistencia.

-Pues veras..- dijo la morena mientras movía las cejas significativamente hacia atrás como dándole a entender que había alguien mas aparte de ellas dos. Sakura intrigada se inclino hacia un lado encontrándose como la abrumadora e inexpresiva mirada de Neji.

-¿Quien es? – susurró interesada.

-Mi nueva prisión- contestó llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-¿Ha?-

-Vamos, te lo contare todo en clase- se limito a responder mientras cogía su mano y la jalaba hacia el aula.

Sakura se dejo llevar dándole una última mirada al Hyuga quien seguía parado en el mismo lugar. El timbre sonó, y poco a poco los alumnos fueron ingresando al salón, sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad o temor.

Por su parte Neji, con un palpitante dolor de cabeza, se recostó en la pared, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un llamado a toda su paciencia para soportar toda aquella estupidez. Esperaba que por lo menos, el matar a Azura Kouji reparara y compensara todo su enfado.

Y tal vez, si Hiashi-sama notaba todo lo que le había costado ese tipo de misión, también le dejaría matar a esa presuntuosa chiquilla.

-¿Es usted Kutsue Neji?

Esa repentina voz, lo tomo por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos rapidamente y por instinto se llevo la mano a la parte de atrás del pantalón donde guardaba siempre su arma, mas al no encontrar nada, volvió a la realidad.

Frente a el se encontraba un hombre alto de y de pelo gris, que tenia una extraña mascara puesta. Iba vestido de forma sencilla y sonreía bobamente. Sin embargo, a Neji solo le provoco desconfianza. No había sentido su presencia acercarse, y eso era algo que muy pocos lograban hacer. Definitivamente el no era alguien normal.

-Hatake Kakashi…- respondió con un amenazante tono de voz. Lo conocía. Su vida había sido investigada a fondo.

-Hai. Veo que Neji-chan a hecho su tarea- respondió amablemente.

"_¿Neji-chan?"_

Como si en verdad fuera posible, el de ojos de plata frunció más el ceño.

-La directora me informo acerca de la condición de Azura-san..- continúo omitiendo la contraída expresión en el rostro del moreno.-

-Hn.

-Cuento con ud para que, Tenten-chan no vuelva a meterse en problemas.

-¿Vuelva?- cuestiono

-Hai.- contesto.- Aquella vez no hubo nadie, y no se pudo evitar nada. Esta vez contamos con ud..-

-¿Contamos?- pregunto estaba vez demandante. ¿De que estaba hablando ese hombre? Cada vez le gustaba menos.

-Ara, Ara.. Se me hace tarde para mi clase- dijo sacudiéndose el cabello- Nos vemos Neji-chan.

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, la puerta ya se había cerrado.

Las cosas se ponían cada más estresantes. Ahora, ya no solo era la mocosa, ni Hiashi-sama, ni los matones del grupo Uchiha que le seguían la pista, sino también ese payaso.

El era el tipo de hombre al que le gustaba tener todo bajo control, ser el que manejaba los hilos y quien estaba observándolo todo desde lo alto. Era el mejor en su trabajo, y podía jactarse de que sus investigaciones era concisas y demasiado exactas. Ese profesor, estaba ocultando algo, y ese algo, era un factor desconocido para Neji. Una variable no considerada en su ecuación, y eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitía poseer.

Cerro sus platinos ojos y pensando en su siguiente movimiento con respecto a Hatake Kakashi, relajo un poco sus músculos y se quedo parado, como si en verdad fuera de piedra e imperturbable..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-¿Entonces, Tenten-chan?- preguntó la pelirosa entusiasmada mientras veía con mucho interés a su amiga.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Quien era ese chico tan guapo que estaba contigo?-

-¿Guapo? Debes de estar loca- espetó mirándola como si hubiera dicho algún disparate.

-Datte, es el chico mas lindo que he visto hasta ahora- contestó soñadoramente-

-Esa es solo su fachada Sakura. En realidad es el robot mas amargado que jamás haya conocido.

-Pero ¿quién es?- repitió

-El guardaespaldas que mi padre contrato- dijo dando un largo suspiro. Se cruzo de brazos mientras trataba que el disgusto en sus labios al pronunciar aquellas palabras no le amargara el día.

-¿Guardaespaldas?- inquirió algo preocupada- Tu nunca has necesitado uno. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tiene relación con lo que sucedió ayer?

-Tranquila Sakura. Haces muchas preguntas a la vez.

-Gomen, demo me preocupa mucho todo esto. Tu padre jamás se vio en la necesidad de protegerte de esa manera. Y al juzgar por la apariencia de ese joven, tiene mucha experiencia y está bien preparado. Es como si Azura-sama estuviera esperando que sucediera algo, o en el peor de los casos este consciente de que están siendo amenazados por alguien en concreto.

Tenten escucho sus conclusiones muy entretenida. Su amiga era muy hábil para ese tipo de cosas. Evaluar la situación y obtener resultados. Era cierto de que no era muy buena en los deportes, pero definitivamente era excelente en todo lo demás.

-Tenten-chan ¿porque sonríes? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?-

-Vamos, vamos no te enojes que no te queda. – dijo moviendo la mano sin querer darle mucha importancia- Aparte, estas deduciendo sin mucha información. Mi padre tuvo en accidente ayer y, al igual que tu, su paranoia lo lleva a pensar que no fue casualidad. Es por eso que contrato a ese trozo de hielo.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Azura-sama se encuentra bien?

-Hai- contesto poniéndose seria de pronto- Según mi padre todo hubiera terminado si es que "ese" no lo hubiera salvado.

-Y "ese" ¿tiene nombre?-

-Kutsue Neji- respondió desganada…

-Neji-san- murmuro la pelirosa algo sonrojada…

-Ni se te vaya ocurrir enamorarte de él Sakura. No te conviene. Puede que parezca joven, pero en realidad es un anciano arrogante.

-¿Como puedes decir eso si lo has conocido ayer?- espeto fulminándola con la mirada..

-Créeme, unas cuantas horas es más que suficiente. Hace un rato se puso a discutir conmigo de una forma bastante ordinaria.

-Pues yo creo que se ve muy educado- concluyo incrédula..

-Ilusa- dijo dramáticamente dejando caer su cuerpo por el respaldar de la silla- No confías en la voz de tu mejor amiga..

Sakura rió ante la teatral postura de su amiga. Le preocupaba un poco que estuviera siendo protegida de esa manera, y aunque ella lo negase tenía que haber una razón muy fuerte para que su padre tomara esa decisión.

-Bien chicos, siéntese y guarden silencio- dijo Kakashi entrando al aula..

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei.. – saludaron todos..

-Buenos días- dijo dando una gran bostezo- Abran sus libros en la pagina 56 y…

Era uno de esos días soleados y raramente reconfortables. Una ligera brisa se filtraba por el salón de clases acariciando la sujeta cabellera de la joven Azura. Era un día perfecto para estar al aire libre, practicando y disfrutando del bueno tiempo. Tenten miraba por la ventana dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos en vez de prestar atención al tema que estaban estudiando. Era muy difícil concentrarse cuando tu vida esta pasando por tantos cambios. Las palabras de Sakura en un principio la habían parecido tontas, pero reflexionando…

¿Podría ser que en verdad había alguien detrás ellos? Después de todo, El Grupo Azura era uno con mucho influencia y poder, y aunque ella no esta demasiado interesada por saber en que consistía las funciones de la empresa tenia la vaga idea de que esta estaba inmiscuida en varios asuntos nacionales. No seria raro que la competencia tratara de eliminarlos.. ¿o si? Pero, ¿eso no pasaba solo en películas?

Sea como sea, la autoridad la ejercía su padre, y no podía hacer nada para evitar que se metiera en su vida. No tenía la determinación para desafiarlo. Desde que su madre falleció el se había encargado de sacarla adelante, y eso no tenia precio. No podía ser tan malagradecida de rebelarse contra el único que estuvo ahí para ella. Sin el, la trágica muerte de su madre habría sido insoportable…

Volteo a mirar al pizarrón y noto que habían bastantes ejercicios, y se dedicó a copiarlos. Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaba Sakura y vio su vehemente esfuerzo al copiar todo con distintos colores. A diferencia de ella, Tenten no estaba a gusto con la vida que llevaba. Demasiados lujos innecesarios, atenciones abrumadoras, dinero en demasía.

A ella le gustaba vestir normalmente, poder expresarse de la manera que a ella le gustaba y no tener que vivir bajo apariencias. Amaba los deportes extremos y detestaba ponerse esos grandes vestidos de encajes. Pero eso jamás se lo diría a nadie.

Ese día le tocaba su practica semanal de artes marciales con Gai-sensei y Lee-senpai y le preocupaba el como iba a engañar al amargado para que no se percatara de ello. Con Kisato no había tenido problema alguno, ya que el la apoyaba… Pero ¿y con el pedazo de roca? Su padre creía que iba a una clase de etiqueta social, y si descubría su pequeña mentira, definitivamente la encerraba por uno o dos años. Los viernes eran especiales, ya que Gai-sensei se dedicaba solo a ellos dos, puesto que eran sus mejores estudiantes.. Ni loca podía perder un día de entrenamiento…

-Azura-san..- llamo Kakashi

-Hai- respondió suavemente mirándolo

-Pase a hacer el ejercicio 5 – ordenó

-Hai.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la pizarra. Le aburría la monotonía de su vida. Todo era demasiado correcto y las apariencias lo eran todo. Ella nunca quiso ese tipo de vida. Podría sonar egoísta, pero ella simplemente quería ser una persona igual que las demás. No ser tratada como si fuera la realeza; ir a comprar a un centro comercial sin que todos bajaran la cabeza al verla; comprar un helado en una tienda normal y no que compraran toda la heladería; ir a conciertos y no a recitales; jugar videojuegos, no practicar golf; comer una hamburguesa y no exagerados buffets.

-Excelente- dijo Kakashi observando como había resuelto el problema a la perfección

-Hai.

Todos la miraban asombrados. Tenten era muy bonita y también inteligente. Amable y con carácter. Era una buena hija y heredaría el control de las empresas Azura cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

_Era la joven ideal._

xoxoxoxoxo

-Nee Tenten-chan..-

-¿Ah? ¿Nani?-

- Te estoy llamando desde hace rato.- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Ya es hora de almuerzo.

-No tengo hambre- dijo bostezando.

-No digas eso. Ven, vamos a ver que hay en la cafetería..- insistió tomándola del brazo..

-No quiero ver al cara de palo-

-¿Cara de palo?- repitió extrañada por aquella expresión..- Mou... Se te esta pegando la jerga de Gai-sensei..

-Hai, hai.. gomen…- respondió cansada. Tenia que tener mas cuidado..- No quiero ver al señor amabilidad.

-Pienso que lo estas juzgando muy pronto..- espetó empujándola y poniéndola de pie..

-Mira quien habla- contesto sonriéndole.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón y vieron a Neji en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían dejado en el momento que entraron a clase. Parecía imperturbable a pesar de que casi todas las chicas revoloteaban alrededor de el, tomándole fotos. El moreno abrió los ojos y sin rastro alguno de emoción se quedo mirándola durante varios segundos sin pestañear.

La cara de Tenten se tiño de un ligero carmín. ¿Qué rayos miraba ese idiota?

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo- se presento Sakura acercándose a el..- Yo soy…

-Haruno Sakura-

Tanto la pelirosa como la morena lo miraron bastante sorprendidas. ¿Cómo es que el sabia su nombre? Acaso..

-Has investigado a Sakura?- pregunto furiosa Tenten. Eso era el colmo.. ¿También se inmiscuía en la vida de sus amigos?

-¿No es mas que obvio- contesto algo rudo- señorita?

-¿Se puede saber quien te autorizó a hacer algo como eso?-

-No necesito autorización para hacer mi trabajo- dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sakura vio con algo de temor como el cuerpo de su amiga temblaba de cólera. No era normal que Tenten se mostrara tan autoritaria ni irritada. Aunque el tampoco ayudaba mucho….

Ese sujeto la ponía de pésimo humor. Lo iba a mandar al demonio de una vez por todas. Olvidando por unos instantes en donde se encontraba tomo un gran cantidad de aire dispuesta a gritarle la vida entera cuando oyó la voz que menos quería escuchar…

-¡Flor de cerezo, capullo de primavera!

El grito de esa tan desaforado e imprudente resonó por el pasillo fuertemente. Se volteo rápidamente y vio a un joven correr efusivamente hacia donde estaban ellas.

No era posible.. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Neji alzo una ceja en señal de disgusto al escuchar una voz tan chillona y fuerte. Odiaba el ruido y el idiota que había gritado de esa forma tan atorrante lo pagaria. Aparte ¿Qué era eso de flor de cerezo y capullo de primavera?

Con disimulo poso sus claros ojos en un joven con un extraño peinado, con ojos demasiado grandes, pestañas enormes y unas cejas tan gruesas como las de un cuaderno. Sonreía bobamente y corria con mucha energia hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Lee-senpai- susurro Tenten avergonzada. ¿Por qué a ella?

-No cambia ¿verdad?- agrego Sakura riendo resignada..

El joven paro estrepitosamente al llegar donde se encontraban las dos chicas completamente aturdidas.

-Bella flor de cerezo estas tan hermosa como siempre- saludo Lee sacando una flor de su manga ofreciéndosela a Sakura quien la acepto abochornada. – Capullo de primera, más radiante que de costumbre- dijo dirigiéndose a Tenten sacando otra flor.

-Arigatou Lee-senpai- contesto la joven mientras trataba de evitar las risas de sus compañeros.

-Gai-sensei me manda a decirte que hoy nuestra practica será en el gimnasio- dijo solemnemente y con mucha energia, a pesar de que Tenten trato por todos los medios que bajara la voz. Lo último que quería era que el amargado lo oyera.

Demasiado tarde.

Vio que sus ojos se contraían y que una dura mirada se poso sobre ella. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y sintió un leve escalofrío.

Demonios.

-Entendido Lee-senpai. – contestó en voz baja..

-¿Eh? ¿Estas enferma Tenten?- preguntó – ¿Porque hablas tan bajo?

Tenten pensó que moriría. ¿Por qué era tan indiscreto?

-Lee-senpai, Tenten-chan esta un poco ocupada en estos momentos- intervino Sakura al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Pero que dices flor de cerezo? ¿Que…?- y fue en ese momento cuando recién se percato de la presencia del joven Hyuga. Lee lo miro curioso e interesado. –¿Quien es esta persona?- pregunto intrigado

-Pues veras- trato de responder

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Rock Lee- se presento antes de que la morena terminara e hablar. Le extendió la mano sonriéndole amistosamente. Tenten lo miro horrorizada, no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaria.

Neji lo miro agudamente de pies a cabeza. ¿Quién era ese payaso? Era ridículamente molesto. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan ruidosa y desesperante como el.

-Disculpa. Pero lo normal es que tu correspondas a mi gesto- dijo Lee pensando que no había entendido su gesto.

-Lee-senpai.- llamó Tenten

-Don't-you-speak-japanese?- dijo en un pésimo ingles

-Lee-senpai…

-Do-you-understand-me?

-¡Lee-senpai!-gritó la joven ya exasperada.

-¿Nani? ¿Que sucede? Estoy tratando de conversar con el joven-

-Lo que sucede es que el no es…

-¿Japonés?

-No…

-¿Inteligente?

-¡No!

-¿Alguien con mucho intelecto?- probó.

-Lee-senpai.- rogó Tenten. Ya no sabia que hacer para que se callara. A ese paso solo estropearía todo, y el nunca sabría que fue su culpa el que ella no fuera al entrenamiento.

-¡Hey Lee! Te llama el entrenador-

El milagroso grito de los chicos del club de fútbol salvo a la joven de la desesperación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado?

-¡En seguida voy!- contesto el joven Rock..- Capullo he de irme. Gai-sensei me busca. It-was-a-pleasure-to-meet-you- dijo dirigiéndose a Neji- ¡Mi amada y bella flor de cerezo! – Sakura se asusto un poco al escuchar tal grito- Ya tendré oportunidad de leerte el hermoso poema que te he escrito. Pero hasta entonces, nos despediremos en este pasillo y en este instante. Nos vemos.

Y sin decir nada mas se fue corriendo en dirección a las canchas.

-¿Tenten-chan?- preguntó algo cohibida la pelirosa-

-Increíble- susurró.-

-Tranquila. Sabes que el siempre ha sido así.

-¡Lo mataré la próxima vez que lo vea!- gritó perdiendo la cordura. Y ella que se había esmerado en pensar una forma de eludir a su prisión, y Lee-senpai lo había arruinado todo en 5 minutos.

-Tranquila, tranquila.-decía Sakura

-¿Se va a quedar ahí parada o va a comer, se-ño-ri-ta..? –pregunto Neji controlando las ganas que tenia de romper la pared. Ese niño estupido lo había llamado idiota? ¿Lo había tratado como si fuera un ignorante?

-Sakura- dijo ignorando al Hyuga- Necesito hablar un momento con el. Ve yendo a la cafetería- pidió.

-Hai- respondió- Te veo abajo.

Miro algo preocupada a Neji quien tenía la misma expresión de enfado que Tenten y pensó que de una u otra manera se habría ido de ahí.

Cuando escucho que los pasos de su amiga se habían perdido se volteo a encarar a su guardaespaldas. Tenia que decirlo de una vez.

-Supongo que habrás oído todo..

-Evidentemente- contestó molesto.

_Antipático_

-Bien. No tiene caso ocultarlo mas. Hoy tengo practica de artes marciales con Gai-sensei y Lee-senpai luego de clase.- dijo pausadamente controlando sus ansias..

-Y supongo que Azura-sama no esta enterado ¿verdad?- inquirió Neji. ¿Esa chiquilla sabia pelear? No se lo creía.

-¿Que crees tu?-

-Tsk. Eres una niña muy malcriada- dijo sin recato.

-No eres el mas adecuado para hablarme de educación- contestó tratando las ganas que tenia de gritarle.

-¿Por qué crees que no le diré nada a tu padre? Mi trabajo es cuidar de tu molesta persona, y este tipo de cosas solo me complica todo.

-No le dirás nada- dijo segura

-Pareces confiada niña petulante…

-Lo estoy viejo amargado.

"_Viejo amargado"?_

-Si puedo aprender a defenderme sola no te necesitare mas y tu podrás dejar este trabajo, que se nota no te agrada para nada.

Neji la miro dejando aparecer en su rostro una arrogante y burlona sonrisa. Un extraña sensación que variaba entra la incredulidad y la sorna se apodero de el. Hacia tiempo que algo no le parecía gracioso ¿Esa mocosa estaba hablando en serio?

-Ese es el argumento más ridículo que jamás me han dicho. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu, una niña rica acostumbrada a que todo se le haga y que no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es esforzarse por algo, pueda cuidar de si misma? Eres mas ilusa de lo que pensé.

-Pues te cuento que esta niña rica tiene sus propios planes y objetivos, y que cuando se propone algo lo cumple- contestó roja hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todo eso?- Tu no sabes nada de mi, ni tienes derecho a juzgarme.

-No necesito conocerte, ni tampoco es algo que me preocupe- contestó borrando la fría sonrisa de su rostro- Eres una cría con dinero mas.

-¡Ya basta! Te probare que puedo valerme por mi misma.

-Tú no naciste para pensar niña. Tu destino se marco desde que naciste como un miembro de la familia Azura.

-Yo no creo en el destino- dijo con ira- Cada uno es lo que quiere ser.

-Estupidas ideas. Todos tienen un camino ya trazado. No puedes huir de el- contestó con la cara carcomida por la rabia.

-No huyo de nada.- dijo dando un paso adelante- Nunca

-Valientes palabras para alguien que no conoce el mundo- el tono en la voz de Neji subía cada vez mas. Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Palabras cobardes para alguien que se jacta de conocerlo. Admítelo. Sabes que puedo hacerlo…

-No hay nada que admitir.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en el pecho- ¿A que una ni-ñi-ta te gane en combate?-

Pero… ¿Qué--? ¿Qué….?

-Mira mocosa malcriada..- dijo mirándola con una frialdad temible. Cogió su muñeca de forma violenta anulando su ínfimo contacto- Estas muy equivocada si crees que puedes hablarme de esa forma.

Le dolía. Le estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte.

-Si quieres que las cosas no se te compliquen es mejor que nunca mas me vuelvas a poner una mano encima o lo pagaras caro.

-Observa como tiemblo- desafió. No se quejaría, así le doblara la mano.

-Estas jugando con fuego.

-No te preocupes. Es mi juego favorito- contestó. El no pondría las reglas.

Neji la taladro con sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Estaba loca? Le podría romper la mano con al fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando, pero ella no parecía querer quejarse. Lo estaba provocando con tonterías y el estaba respondiéndole. Estaba jugando con el.

La soltó bruscamente sin dejar de mirarla. Odio que no se quejara del dolor, ni que pestañeara ni una vez.

-De acuerdo mocosa. No le diré nada a Azura-sama- accedió Neji obligándose a mantener la calma.

-¿Pero?- inquirió la moreno cruzándose de brazos a pesar de que la muñeca le ardía y latía dolorosamente.

-Probaras que puedes vencerme en batalla- dijo con seriedad.

-Me parece un trato justo.

-No. No es un trato. Te estoy comunicando mi decisión. No te atrevas a pensar que tu opinión es tomada en cuenta.

-Eres un engreído.- masculló aun mas enfadada.

-Tu opinión no es relevante. Así que ahórrate tus infantiles insultos y ve a la enfermería. Un poco mas y te hechas a llorar- dijo con superioridad el Hyuga.

-Ya quisieras.

-Y la próxima vez que ese payaso se me cruce en el camino y se atreva a insinuar algo acerca de mi…

Neji hizo una pausa. Tenten lo miro intrigada. No era muy común que el dejara una de sus "temibles" amenazas a la mitad. Vio como ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la discusión que habían tenido. Otra vez el porte mas frió e inexpresivo se posaba sobre el.

Alzo una ceja desviando la mirada. Ya no tenia ganas de oír su voz ni mucho menor escuchar sus patéticas advertencias

-Lo mato.

Se detuvo. O más bien, sus pies lo hicieron solos. No pudo evitar sentirse perturbada. La seguridad en su voz, y la tranquilidad desquiciada con la que lo dijo la alteraron.

No parecía estar bromeando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo no? De verdad lo siento. No se cuantas veces he usado esta excusa, pero es que tambien me pongo al dia con otras historias. Espero que lo comprendan =D. Bueno, con respecto al capitulo... ¿que tal? No apareciaron Neji y Tenten mucho tiempo a solas, pero las cosas tienen que ir despacio ¿no lo creen? Hasta este momento no existe aun algun tipo de relacion que los una mas alla del deber. Pienso que es muy interesante ver como este tipo de relacion cambia. Tambien tengo una pregunta para uds.. ¿Les molestaria que hubiera otra pareja mas? Me gustaria saber su opinion con respecto a eso...**

**Espero no tardar tanto para el prox cap. Me dejan muchos reviews..? **

**Ah si.! lo olvidaba.. muchas gracias por sus alertas de favoritos, rr!! Me hacen feliz..! **

**Nos estamos leyendo..! **

**Ryu-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Su pie se movía frenéticamente golpeando el suelo sin elegancia alguna. Las clases estaban apunto de terminar mas el maquiavélico minutero se empeñaba en no llegar al numero 12. Nunca antes una sesión de entrenamiento le había parecido tan excitante. Quería ver que cara ponía el idiota cuando la viera, aunque dudaba mucho que su cara variara de una expresión a otra, pero por lo menos quería lograr sacarle una alzada de cejas. El muy arrogante se había atrevido a tacharla de inútil y de niña mimada sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Odiaba a las personas que prejuzgaban a los demás, ya sea por apariencia o por estatus social.

-Tranquila Tenten-chan- dijo Sakura esperando que dejara de hacer ese desesperante ruido con sus pies.

-Gomen, es que… ¡No dan las 3!- dijo dejando de mirar el gran reloj que estaba arriba de la pizarra.

-Faltan solo dos minutos. Calma.-

-¿Te quedaras hoy a verme?- pregunto la morena sin escuchar lo que le decía.

-Puede ser- contestó haciéndose la interesante mostrándole una juguetona sonrisa.- Neji-san, se quedara también ¿no?

-Haruno Sakura, espero que no estés insinuando que te quedaras solo porque el también se queda- dijo abriendo los ojos, poniendo una expresión de horror y alzando la voz - Porque ese si seria el fin de…

-Tenten-chan baja la voz- espetó la pelirosa al ver que algunos habían volteado al ver la exagerada reacción de su amiga.

Era cierto. Algunos curiosos habían girado al escuchar aquel alto tono de voz, más cuando trataron de divisar el origen del ruido solo hallaron a una calmada Tenten hablando animadamente Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿te quedas por mi o por el?- pregunto sonriéndole al sentirse observada..

-Era una broma Tenten-chan. Claro que me quedo por ti.- contesto la Haruno riendo sin gracia. Ella si que sabía disimular bien.

-¡Genial! Veras como hoy si consigo darle una patada a Gai-sensei.- dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello elegantemente. Sakura pensó que sus refinados movimientos no iban para nada con la exuberante excitación en sus ojos.

-Nee Tenten-chan ¿estas segura de que Neji-san no le dirá nada a Azura-sama?

-No, no le dirá nada.- contesto cambiando de expresión mientras se dedicaba a guardar sus cuadernos.- Tenemos un trato.

-¿Un trato? – repitió sin entender..

-Hai. Yo lo haré trizas en un enfrentamiento..- contesto sonriéndole al escuchar el timbre de salida. Se puso de pie antes que cualquiera y salio del aula rápidamente sin dejar que su amiga le respondiera sus ultimas palabras.

-Hasta mañana Tenten-senpai – dijo una chica que salía del aula de al lado.

-Adiós, cuídate- respondió mostrándole una sonrisa..

-Que tenga un buen fin de semana- dijo otra haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Tu también. Adiós.- contesto educadamente respondiéndole al gesto. Las chicas rieron tontamente doblando la esquina del corredor.

-¿Esta lista la señorita?

La felicidad en el rostro de Tenten desapareció al oír el desgano y la falsa amabilidad con la que la habían llamado. ¿Tenia que ser todo el tiempo tan irritante? Volteo frunciendo el ceño. Neji la miraba como siempre: frió, aburrido, inexpresivo. La daba nervios el solo verlo. No se creía que hubiera alguien tan guapo y su vez tan desagradable.

-¿Te haría daño ser mas amable?- pregunto

Para variar el moreno contesto. Se limito a observarla, como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo más sensato. La joven dejo escapar un suspiro. Solo tenia que calmarse. Ella era una persona tolerante, nunca antes había tenido problemas para socializar.

-Tenten-chan ¿vamos?-

La corta cabellera rosa de su amiga apareció a su lado, y tratando de obviar su molestia la cogió de la mano dándole la espalda a Neji.

-Hai. Quiero llegar antes para calentar un poco más.

-¿Has traído todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó Sakura tratando de llevarle el ritmo.

-Todo esta en mi maleta. De alguna manera hice que todo entrara.- contestó sonriendo. Estaba ansiosa por probarle al insípido que iba detrás que ella podía hacerse cargo de su vida. No lo necesitaba. Solo lo ignoraría. No iba a dejar que arruinara su actividad favorita.

Neji camina tranquilamente por el pasillo escuchando a las dos chicas. Era muy incomodo caminar por ese lugar sin ninguna arma a la mano; sin embargo, su preocupación no derivaba del hecho de que no pudiera proteger a Tenten. El tenía muchos enemigos. Demasiados. No era sano ni racional el que estuviera andando apaciblemente por ese gran espacio abierto sin protección. Lo cierto era que a el le importaba muy poco la seguridad de aquella chiquilla. Si moría todo acabaría más pronto ¿no? Después de todo.. ¿Quién estaría interesado en ella? Todos irían por el pez grande, en otras palabras, su padre. A el no le interesaba los motivos por los cuales Hiashi-sama necesitaba a la niña, el se limitaría a hacer su trabajo. Pero si resultaba herida en el transcurso de la misión no seria un inconveniente. Es mas, si hacían que cerrara esa boca petulante y altanera mucho mejor.

Detuvo sus pasos el sentir que ellas también se habían detenido. Observo y analizo el lugar que tenia frente a sus ojos. Era casi un hábito el que el inspeccionara el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Salidas, salidas de emergencias, ventanas, ventilación, construcción y estructura. Sus platinadas orbes chequearon el lugar cual computadora y al hacerse con toda la información visual del lugar pudo recién prestarle atención a la irritante voz que lo llamaba.

-Neji-san. Neji-san..

-Se le malogro el chip Sakura- dijo Tenten sin mirar como su amiga llamaba al joven..- Ya sabes que las maquinas vienen falladas algunas veces.

-Tenten-chan-

-Me doy cuenta que su sentido del humor no es muy acertado. Bueno tampoco se podía esperar mucho de una mocosa..- comento el moreno con sinceridad.

-Neji-san- repitió la pelirosa el escuchar la provocación y medio-agresión contra su amiga.

-Por lo menos tengo sentido del humor.. ¿Verdad?- contesto la heredera de los Azura tratando de controlar sus ganas de gritarle..

-Una habilidad innecesaria y, en mi opinión, ordinaria..-

-¿Así?- dijo Tenten volteándose a encararlo- Pues…

-¡Tenten!

La estridente y gruesa voz de alguien que venia corriendo con un espantoso traje de color verde y con un corte de cabello igual que la del idiota que se había acercado en el receso iniciaron un inminente dolor de cabeza en Neji. ¿Quién era ese chiflado que se acercaba como una estampida de vacas locas? Si no se detenía a una distancia prudente acabarían siendo aplastados por la velocidad con la que se acercaba. Curiosamente, pocos metros antes de alcanzarlos detuvo sus pasos y se acerco sonriendo y caminando de lo más normal, como si nunca hubiera estado en movimiento.

-¡Buenas tardes preciosas! – saludo el enérgico hombre mostrando sus blancos dientes

-¡Buenas tardes Gai-sensei!- contestaron ambas chicas haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Es genial que vengan a este templo sagrado para que aprovechen al máximo el poder de la juventud. ¡Tendrán que esforzarse mucho para llegar a ser igual que yo, lleno de espíritu!

-Hai, hai..- contestó la morena mirándolo algo aburrida. No sabia cuantas veces había escuchado ese discurso acerca de la "juventud"- ¿Ya esta aquí Lee-senpai? – preguntó mirando a ambos lados intentando divisar la peculiar figura de su senpai.

Pero el maestro ya no escuchaba. En algún momento se había alejado de ellas y se encontraba ahora inspeccionando a Neji, quien lo veía claramente malhumorado. Y esa vez, Tenten no podía oponerse. Si se movía alrededor de él de esa manera mirando todo su cuerpo, era natural que se enojara. Era demasiado descarado.

-¡Gai-sensei!- recriminó Tenten tirando de su oreja.

-Tranquila – contesto haciendo un falso gesto de dolor al sentir su mano tirando de el.- Solo me preguntaba quien era este joven. Nunca antes lo había visto por aquí.

-No se preocupe por él. Solo va a observar- contestó la morena mirando desafiante a Neji.

-Neji-san, es el nuevo guardaespaldas de Tenten-chan..- comento Sakura delicadamente.

-¿Nani?- chillo Gai- ¿Por qué mi bella Tenten necesitaría a alguien para que la proteja? ¡El es solo un niño!- dijo señalándolo exaltado..

-No tenemos porque darle explicaciones a un simple maestro. Así que ¿Por qué no se limita a callarse de una vez y comienza su clase? –

La cruda respuesta del moreno hizo que todos se callaran por unos segundos. Aunque su semblante era el mismo su voz claramente denotaba que estaba muy enfadado. Miro con altanería y arrogancia al de verde, quien ya no sonreía sino todo lo contrario. Por fin, Neji pudo observar bien la anatomía del recién llegado. Sus duros rasgos faciales, lo exuberante de su pecho y su porte atlético. No podía decir que era un debilucho, pero tampoco entendía porque lo miraba de esa forma tan segura. No era alguien muy capacitado. Solo un "maestrucho" que les enseñaba a jugar golf o críquet a los mocosos.

Tanto Sakura como Tenten observaban a ambos hombres mirarse desafiantes, como si estuvieran batiéndose a duelo. Del cubo de hielo la morena podría esperarlo.. ¿Pero de Gai-sensei? Dios, no había pasado ni un día y el ya se había hecho "enemigo" de dos de sus personas mas cercanas. No sabía como iba a terminar todo aquello.

-Etto.. Gai-sensei. Me parece que Lee-senpai ya llegó.- dijo Sakura tímidamente tratando de evitar que el moreno dijera algo mas. No quería conocer a su maestro enfadado. La expresión en su rostro no le gustaba demasiado- He escuchado que algo se ha roto adentro..

Ni una de las dos nunca supo si él en verdad la había oído. El simplemente se limito a dar la vuelta y caminar directo hacia la sala de entrenamiento sin decir ni una palabra. Sin embargo Neji juro haber visto una vaga sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre.

-Maito Gai – susurró

-¿Podrías dejar de acusarme problemas cada vez que te encuentras con uno de mis amigos?-

Neji bajo su mirada hacia el (una vez más) enfadado rostro de Tenten.

-¿Que caso no se ha dado cuenta de que son ellos los que vienen?- inquirió altanero.

-¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Ya han pasado 15 minutos. No querrás perder tiempo ¿verdad Tenten-chan?- dijo Sakura interponiéndose entre los dos antes de que se iniciara otra discusión.

-Me voy a cambiar- contesto la morena en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Neji.

La pelirosa suspiro tranquila sin dejar de observar como su amiga se perdía tras la puerta de madera. Era muy difícil tener que controlar a Tenten para que no terminara discutiendo con Neji.

-Es poco común que Tenten-chan pierda la paciencia de esa manera- soltó la Haruno volteando a mirar al joven que estaba detrás de ella.

-Hn..- contesto Neji sin prestarle escucharla realmente

-Neji-san… ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- pregunto la pelirosa parándose frente a el llamando por completo su atención ya que el se disponía a ir hacia el salón.

¿La niña rosa quería pedirle algo? No podía imaginar que era, pero sabia perfectamente que no accedería a la petición.

-¡Por favor, cuide mucho a Tenten-chan!- dijo con vehemencia la joven agachando su cabeza considerablemente.

Definitivamente, eso tomo por sorpresa al Hyuga quien por una mini fracción de segundo se sintió confundido por dicho requerimiento.

-Ella.. ella..- no sabía muy bien como continuar..- Ella es una persona muy querida por varios. Tal vez ella no se haya percatado de esto, pero se que Azura-sama no lo contrato por simple capricho. Se que hay algo mas grande detrás de todo esto. Por favor, si el confía en usted, todos nosotros también lo haremos. Se lo encargo..-

Las atropelladas palabras de la joven Haruno fueron entendidas perfectamente por el agudo oído de Neji. En su trabajo, el estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la elite de la ciudad y por ende conocía su comportamiento a la perfección. Todos eran iguales : hipócritas, cínicos, ambiciosos y convenidos. Pero la niña frente a el había sonado tan sincera, como si en realidad se preocupara fervientemente por la caprichosa que se había ido a cambiar. Era muy raro ver que en un mundo como aquel, aun hubiera personas como ella. Sin embargo, por mas que en el hubiera brotado una súbita sensación de amabilidad, no hubiera podido prometer aquello. Inevitablemente, en algún momento, el tendría que matar a esa chiquilla y a su padre. Y el siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

-Escucha niña…

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- contesto Sakura alzando la cabeza sonriéndole. Al parecer daba por hecho que él accedería. Y sin darle oportunidad a Neji de decirle algo mas se fue corriendo hacia el templo con la cara totalmente roja.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El recinto definitivamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a los dojos más inmaculados de Kyoto. No parecía que fuese hecho para estudiantes. El piso brillaba como si fuese un espejo y la madera parecía guardar el calor del día. Era un lugar bastante bello.

Luego del repentino "favor" que le habían pedido y al ver como la niña se alejaba de el corriendo, no le quedo mas opción que entrar y esperar a que el día terminara. Vio que Maito Gai y el fastidioso mocoso de la mañana se encontraban en el otro extremo del lugar hablando y riendo de lo más normal. Ambos llevaban un horrible conjunto verde que se les ceñía al cuerpo y hacia notar partes de su anatomía no muy agradables para desgracia de Neji. El maestro no parecía recordar su pequeño encuentro de hace unos minutos. Su expediente no decía nada sobresaliente así que no se había molestado en investigarlo más a fondo. Vio que la niña rosa estaba arrodillada un poco mas cerca de ellos mientras tomaba el té apaciblemente. Así que la única que faltaba era la mocosa ¿no? Seguro estaba poniéndose su carísima y refinada ropa de deporte. No sabía muy bien como es que ella "soportaba" esa actividad. La contextura de Tenten no era gruesa. Se podía decir que era delgada y que su cuerpo fácilmente se partiría con una patada. No tenia ni idea de porque Maito le había dejado participar en sesiones privadas. Seguro el muy imbecil tendría razones económicas para aceptarla, aunque no entendía muy bien como si se suponía que su padre no sabia nada de aquello.

-¡Al fin Tenten! Gai-sensei y yo ya estábamos cansados de esperarte.-

Neji alzo la vista rápidamente hacia el lugar donde una puerta se abrió. Tenten vestía un pantalón azul de buzo bastante holgado y un top blanco que dejaba ver su pequeño ombligo y su plano y perfecto estomago. Sus brazos al descubierto y su cabello sujeto en sus comunes chonguitos. Unas curiosas muñequeras iban en sus manos mientras sonreía tratando de calmar los gritos de Lee.

-Gomen..- contesto agachando un poco la cabeza..

-Mou… siempre es lo mismo..

-Ya, ya Lee. Después de todo Tenten es nuestra señorita así que hay que entenderla.- corto Gai dando una palmadas.. – Bien, fórmense..

-¡Hai!- contestaron los dos al unísimo parándose frente a el.

La morena dio una hojeada a todo el dojo buscando los ojos plata. Los hallo al final del salón. La miraban con un leve dejo de burla.. "Ese cubo de Hielo.."

-Bien, hoy tendremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Genial!-

-Ya saben como es. Son 6 combates y gana el que quede en el suelo primero. – explico. Las reglas ya se las sabían ambos de memoria, así que la joven supuso que lo hacia para que el que estaba atrás también oyera. – Luego de eso practicaremos con las armas..

-¡Hai Gai-sensei..!- contestaron ambos chicos.

La expresión en sus rostros cambio, y una seria expresión se poso en ellos. Tanto Lee como Tenten se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Era como si nunca se hubieran conocido, y fueron completamente independientes el uno del otro. La morena adopto su posición sin dejar de observar en ningún instante los movimientos de Lee. Esta vez, definitivamente, conseguiría darle, por lo menos, una buena patada. Por su parte él se limito a extender su mano llamándola provocadoramente.

-¿Listos?- pregunto el maestro..

-¡Hai!.—

-¡Comiencen!

Sakura no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que veía a su amiga luchar. Ella era en verdad espectacular. Esos movimientos, su agilidad, sus reflejos… Era de un nivel superior. Pero, si ella era muy buena, Lee-senpai era excelente. Sus movimientos parecían trazados con regla y calculados a la perfección. Vio como Tenten evadía una gran patada y como saltaba hacia atrás repetidas veces, como si aquello fuera tan fácil como ir a pie. La velocidad con la que Lee se movía era asombrosa. Se acerco a ella rápidamente comenzando su danza de patadas. A Sakura se le hacia muy difícil seguir con la mirada las acciones de su senpai. Era imposible… Nadie se movía tan rápido. Tenten evadía con cierta dificultad los golpes. Tomo impulso y dio un magistral giro en al aire, cayendo al suelo exactamente al mismo tiempo en el que Lee mandaba un derechazo. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no lo evadió, sino que sujeto su puño lanzándolo con una fuerza inusual. Lee se quedo un poco aturdido, ya que evidentemente no se esperaba ese tipo de movimiento. Pero recuperándose rápidamente, apoyo una mano en el suelo y esta vez asesto una fuerte patada en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de la joven. En ese momento pareció que algo demasiado fuerte había empujado a Tenten, ya que ella cayó abruptamente al suelo varios metros lejos de donde estaban practicando. Su espalda choco contra la pared haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡Tenten-chan!- grito Sakura al ver como su amiga había sido derribada..

-Fin del primer encuentro..- dijo Gai acercándose a la joven algo preocupado..

-Gomenasai Tenten. ¡No fue mi intención golpearte tan fuerte!- dijo Lee muy preocupado corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los otros tres. – En realidad lo siento.

La morena se sentó con dificultad con ayuda de Sakura.

-Será mejor que descanses- sugirió la chica..

-No, estoy bien. Eso ha sido bastante bueno Lee-senpai- comento Tenten poniéndose de pie sonriendo levemente. – Es la primera vez que me pateas así.

-Es la primera vez que me lanzas así- contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Si no vas conmigo en serio desde el principio nunca mejoraré – dijo amablemente.

No podía decirlo, pero esa simple patada le había descompuesto todo el cuerpo. No sentía su brazo. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba en esos momentos no era su estado físico, sino el hecho de que su senpai se haya estado conteniendo para no golpearla demasiado. ¿Acaso la consideraba débil? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente buena?

-Comencemos la segunda ronda, Gai-sensei- dijo la morena moviendo su brazo..

-No te exijas demasiado Tenten-

-Sensei, hay que ser mas fuerte de lo que se fue ayer.. ¿no?- dijo sonriéndole. Tenia que probarse que no era una debilucha..

Gai la miro por unos segundos desconcertado por su respuesta. Definitivamente, Tenten era una chica bastante peculiar. Era una perfecta alumna, con mucho talento, mas siempre mantenía esa serena feminidad que la hacia verse como una gran señorita. Incluso cuando sabia que ese golpe la había dañado más de lo normal, ella no se rendía. El había notado como Lee se controlaba en el momento en el que la golpeaba, porque aunque ella fuese una excelente alumna y aprendiz, su cuerpo era bastante delgado y no podría soportar golpes tan fuertes como los de el. Ella podría hacerle frente a cualquier hombre. No se trataba del sexo, sino de que Lee poseía demasiada fuerza, mas que alguien normal.

-Sigamos..-

La joven cogió de la mano a Lee arrastrándolo hasta el centro del dojo. Esta vez tendría que acertar su golpe y evitar los de el. Le quemaba el brazo, mas ella no era débil. No se rendiría.

Gai conocía a Tenten y sabía que cuando ella tomaba una decisión no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de idea. Aceptando sus dudas y tratando de calmar a Lee quien gritaba que era mejor que descansara, dio comienzo a la practica.

Apenas acabo de dar la orden sintió los fríos ojos del joven de afuera clavándose en el. No le había caído muy bien ese chico. Parecía que había visto demasiadas cosas que, para su edad, aun no debería de conocer. Se veía tan joven, y sin embargo tenia el aspecto de que había vivido una vida que, fácilmente, equivalía a 5 normales, y eso se reflejaba en la gran cruz que parecía cargar. No sabia porque, pero le pareció que olía a sangre. Tenten y Lee, eran sus mas preciados alumnos. Los más talentosos que tenía. No le daba buena espina que alguien como el estuviera tan cerca de Tenten.

Le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos antes de dirigir la vista nuevamente hacia sus estudiantes. Ya hablaría con Tenten para entender el porque de esa súbita "seguridad"

Neji noto como le desviaba la mirada y bufo molesto. ¿Qué se creía el muy idiota? ¿Qué acaso era tan inútil que no se había dado cuenta el daño que tenia la mocosa en el brazo? Le había sorprendido un poco la fuerza con la que el niñato había golpeado. No era una fuerza normal. Manejaba una técnica bastante única y se notaba que tenía total control sobre su cuerpo y sus movimientos. Aunque parecía y tenía cara de imbecil, era bastante bueno. Seria interesante poder luchar con el en algún momento. Poso sus platinos ojos en la joven que estaba frente a el de cejas grandes. El brazo de esa chiquilla tardaría en sanar. Era una locura que siguiera practicando. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que estaba en el límite de lo aceptable (y eso era bastante). Se movía bien y sus reflejos eran buenos. Tenía agilidad y buen uso del espacio. Pero aun no era apta para creer que manejaba algo de artes marciales. Carecía de fuerza para asestar un golpe. Y su contextura no la ayudaba mucho. En una pelea real no duraría más de 5 u 8 minutos. Pero dentro del marco normal, ella manejaba lo básico. Sin embargo, para Neji algo a medias era algo inservible, y ella (según el) todavía estaba muy por debajo del promedio.

Esa fue una buena oportunidad para que Neji comprendiera lo tozuda que podría llegar a ser Tenten. Si quería algo no lo abandonaba aunque fuese ridículo e ínfimo se esfuerzo. Nunca llegaría a rozar la piel del otro mocoso. Era inútil.

Pero había algo que el nunca reconocería, y era el hecho de que por diminuto segundo, había quedado sorprendido por Tenten. Y la palabra "sorpresa" no estaba incluida en su vocabulario.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Hasta el lunes Gai-sensei - se despidieron.

-¡Buen fin de semana! Y ya saben disfruten al máximo su juventud- reía como un loco mientras les decía adiós con la mano.

Tanto Sakura como Tenten sonrieron algo forzadas. Lee se había ido apenas termino la clase, ya que había recibido una llamada urgente de su casa. La familia de Lee tenia grandes terrenos de plantaciones en todo el país y alrededor del mundo, y el, al ser hijo único, tenia que lidiar con ser el próximo jefe de familia al igual que muchos de los jóvenes que estudiaban en esa institución. Pero, a pesar de saber todo eso, Tenten no podía dejar de encontrar que él era demasiado despistado. Si, era cierto, era muy fuerte y nunca se rendía pero era incapaz de notar reacciones ajenas. Y no lo pensaba solo porque se le ocurrió, sino por el hecho de que el cubo de hielo lo había fulminado con la mirada y el no se daba por enterado. Eso, definitivamente sería un gran problema en el momento en el que tomara las riendas de su familia. Le había dado unas ganas de jalarle las orejas cuando se despidió de su guardaespaldas en un idioma bastante extraño, que Tenten dedujo que era griego.

Suspiro cansada.

Ambas chicas se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela en donde Neji y el chofer de Sakura las esperaban con los autos. La morena ya se había cambiando y bañado y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme con el que salio de su casa. Se había puesto la chompa, ya que el brazo lo notaba algo tenso y tenia un leve tono de lila en el. Sakura solo se dedicaba a preguntarle si estaba bien y ya se había cansado de responderle que si. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa tomar un baño y dormir.. dormir mucho.

-Duerme y descansa ¿vale?- dijo la pelirosa mirándola por la ventanilla con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

-Hai- le contesto sonriéndole.- Te llamo para ver si salimos

-Hmmm…-dijo dudosa- Esta bien. Pero solo si te sientes mejor

-Podremos ir a esa tienda de ropa que tanto te gusta- agrego la morena golpeando su frente con el dedo.

-¿En serio?- respondió con los ojos brillándole.

-Sakura-sama es hora de irnos- dijo el chofer con severidad. Parecía uno de esos muñecos sacados de una caja y podría decirse que no le caía muy bien Tenten. - Sus padres la esperan.

-Entiendo. Adiós Tenten-chan- se despidió alzando la mano.- Nos vemos.

La gran limosina se perdió de la vista de Tenten cuando dobló la esquina de la escuela. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto. No veía a Neji por ningún lugar así que supuso que estaría dentro. Lo normal hubiera sido que estuviera ahí para ayudarla con su maleta y con la puerta. Pero ella ya sabia que la palabra "educación" no se relacionaba para nada con el. Con dificultad cogió su mochila con su brazo adolorido y abrió la puerta entrando con algo de problema.

-Vamos a casa- dijo la morena acomodándose en el suave asiento.

-¿A dónde más iríamos?- respondió agrio Neji encendiendo el automóvil.

"_Es cierto, estoy con el señor simpatía. No se ni porque me molesto en hablarle"_

Sin embargo, eso no era de todo cierto. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle que tal le había parecido su entrenamiento. Pero su orgullo podía mas que ella, y se negaba a hablar de ello hasta que el no lo hiciera. Eso probaría si estaba interesado o por lo menos sorprendido. Ella no cedería ante él para nada. Estaba más que segura que había logrado ver en cambio de expresión en su cara de yeso. Pero si él no decía nada, pues ella tampoco lo haría. Aunque no había sido una de sus mejores practicas, lo había hecho bien.

Miro con disimulo hacia la parte delantera del auto y vio su larga cabellera rozar casualmente con el espaldar del asiento. Podía ver levemente su perfecto perfil y lo blanco de su piel. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan desagradable y frío? Lo normal en una persona, es que trate de hacer el ambiente ameno y conversar ¿Por qué el era tan insulso? ¿No podían llevarse bien? Era muy estresante para ella estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Había pasado solo un día y ya estaba agotada. No sabía que provocación o insulto era el que seguía y eso la irritaba.

_¿Por qué cuando conocía a alguien tan guapo como el…?_

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia al escuchar ese irresponsable pensamiento. ¿Qué tenia que ver el que fuese atractivo? Era un completo idiota. Supuso, y trato de convencerse, que el cansancio la hacia pensar tonterías.

Trato de distraerse mirando el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la luna polarizada. Mansiones enormes, oficinas importantes y grandes edificios enmarcaban el mundo en el que vivía. El sol estaba apunto de desaparecer y el cielo se había teñido de naranja y lila. Era en verdad muy hermoso. Si tan solo todas esas construcciones no le obstruyeran la vista, podría ver el momento exacto en el que el sol se ocultaba.

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando en contra de su voluntad. Quería verlo. Quería ver el momento en el que la luz se desvanecía, pero su cuerpo quería descansar. Quería dejar de ser consciente.

Y sin desearlo, sus ojos color chocolate se cerraron.

xoxo

Neji miro por el retrovisor al no volver a escuchar palabra alguna por parte de Tenten. No era muy común en ella que se quedara con la boca cerrada durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió mucho al verla dormida, después de todo sabia que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho luego de todo aquel esfuerzo físico.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche. Ya no había rastro del sol, y las brillantes luces de la ciudad hacían que la gran limosina sobresaliera aun mas entre las apretadas calles de Tokio. Esa chiquilla de verdad tenía agallas para mentirle de esa forma tan descarada a su padre. ¿Etiqueta social? Si, claro.

Para él, no había pasado de ser percibido como era tratada ella en la escuela. Todos la saludaban, se ofrecían a ayudarla y parecían tenerle verdadero aprecio y admiración. Le parecía irreal comparar a la perfecta estudiante con la chica que estaba sentada detrás de el. Sus moños estaban algo flojos, y uno o dos mechones caían por su rostro. Sus mejillas estaba algo rojas y su respiración era sueva y pausada. Se veía casi, como una chica normal.

_Pero no lo era. _

Manejo sin volverla a mirar hasta que llegaron a su casa. Muchas cosas habían sucedido ese día. Muchas cosas, innecesarias para él y su trabajo. Cuidar a esa chiquilla era algo que podía agregarse a su lista de "Cosas que odio hacer y que no haría por voluntad propia". Se divisaron las grandes puertas de su destino y estacionó el carro justo al frente de la mansión de los Azura. Ella aun dormía y no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarse y despertarla.

-Niña..- llamó – ¡Niña!

Tenten se removió en su asiento. ¿Quién era ese que lo llama con tan poco tacto?

-Ya llegamos..- espetó secamente

Ah, sí. Era su educadísimo guardaespaldas.

Se había quedado dormida. Genial. Como le encantaba quedar vulnerable frente a personas no indeseadas, había decidido tomar una siesta. Por supuesto que no se le ocurrió pensar que la culpa recaía sobre su excesivo cansancio ni sobre su dolido brazo. Se acomodo en el asiento, evitando la fija mirada que Neji le proporcionaba a través del retrovisor. Ya había tenido suficiente de el por un día.

Sin muchas ganas, bajo del auto cogiendo su mochila con su brazo sano. No había esperado que le abriera la puerta, aunque tenia la leve sospecha de que él no era ese tipo de guardaespaldas. Noto que tenía el cabello algo suelto, y dejando hacer la maleta se lo arreglo como pudo. Sabia que su padre odiaba el desorden, y mas si era en ella. Se acomodo el uniforme y recogió la maleta con ambas manos caminando hacia su casa dejando atrás a Hyuga.

x

-Hija, ya estas aquí- saludo su padre acercándose con una leve sonrisa. Un llevaba la venda en la cabeza y se veía bastante agotado, por mas que tratara de aparentar lo contrario.

-Buenas noches- respondió educadamente sonriéndole- ¿Te sientes mejor?- inquirió analizando con ahínco la contusión.

-Claro que si. No fue demasiado grave.- contesto sin darle mucha importancia-¿Qué tal tus clases?-

-Bien…

-¿Solo bien?- cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-¿Pero que digo? Estuvieron excelentes papá- respondió mientras una criada se acercaba a coger su mochila- No esta bien, yo puedo…

-Déjalo ya hija. No esta bien que andes cargando cosas tan pesadas. – acotó mirando significativamente a la sirvienta quien se apuro a llevar la maleta hasta la habitación de Tenten. – Más bien cuéntame – agregó sin darle mas importancia al asunto-¿Qué tal te fue con Kutsue?

-¿Con Kutsue-san? De maravilla papá.

-Me complace oír eso.- dijo Kouji tomando a su hija por lo hombros guiándola hacia el gran comedor.

Tenten observo de reojo a su padre quien sonreía bastante satisfecho. Era obvio que creía que había conseguido a la persona mas indicada. No sabía que en realidad había contratado a un maquina de regaños, ironías y mal humor, especialista en sacarla de quicio. Pero, ese era el pequeño gran detalle que él nunca sabría. No porque le tuviera un enorme cariño y aprecio a Neji, sino porque el podría faltar al trato y contarle todo acerca de su entrenamiento. Era imposible olvidarlo, ya que el dolor de su brazo se lo recordaba constantemente. Era una suerte que el la estuviera abrazando del lado opuesto.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado.- dijo de pronto dirigiendo su mirada hacia su progenitor- ¿Qué paso con Kisato? ¿No lo habrás despedido verdad?

-Calma, hija. Calma.- dijo pacientemente- Kisato esta trabajando en la empresa como asistente. Ya sabes que el es bastante competente.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que me gustaba que me llevara a la escuela- respondió algo molesta- Y tanto Kutsue-san como Kisato pueden acompañarme.

-Parece que has olvidado que el es un simple empleado- dijo con severidad dejando su tono amable- Y es reemplazable. Tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Pero él es..

-Suficiente Tenten. Ya no hablaremos mas del tema- dijo autoritariamente- Yo decidiré quien te llevara a no a la escuela.

Bajo la mirada al suelo. Aunque tratara de refutarle, sabía que no tendría caso. Imponerse a su padre era algo irreal, y nunca podría ni se atrevería a hacerlo, a pesar de que le causara tanta tristeza que Kisato no estuviera con ella.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la mesa del comedor con dos únicos puestos para la cena. Los grandes candelabros, los cubiertos de plata, la comida gourmet, y el mantel de seda. Era algo de todos los días. Pero, algo nuevo, era, definitivamente, el pálido rostro y los opacos ojos color plata que se encontraba al lado de su asiento. No podía ser. ¿Ni siquiera dentro de su casa la dejaría tranquila?

-Buen trabajo Kutsue. Mi hija me ha dado un buen reporte acerca de su desempeño el día de hoy. – dijo el jefe de la familia Azura tomando asiento en la cabecera.

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo- respondió fríamente.

-Buena respuesta chico, buena respuesta-

Los ojos de Tenten se desviaron disimuladamente hacia la figura esbelta y atlética de Neji. No quería que pensara cosas raras simplemente porque le había hablado bien a su padre acerca de él. Sin embargo, el rostro del moreno no vario. Miraba hacia el frente como si el color blanco marfil de la pared fuera la pantalla de una interesante película.

-Te noto bastante agotada hija. – comentó Kouji mientras bebía algo de vino- Siempre que vas a tus clases te veo igual de exhausta. Debes de estar esforzándote mucho.

-Hai- respondió la joven cortando con delicadeza los alimentos que tenía en frente- Es bastante agotador.

-Me imagino, me imagino- dijo sonriendo- Así me gusta. Ya sabes que puedes lograr todo lo que te propones. Espero grandes cosas de ti Tenten.

-Hai- volvió a responder forzándose a devolverle la sonrisa- Me esforzare al cien por ciento

-Al ciento veinte por ciento, querrás decir hija- corrigió, antes de probar bocado.

-Si papá-

Odiaba mentirle de esa manera tan descarada, pero no podía hacer más. Su padre nunca lo aceptaría y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder todo ese tiempo de arduo entrenamiento. Por momentos le remordía la conciencia el engañar a su padre. Sabía que algún día se enteraría; sin embargo, había aceptado el riesgo.

-¡Ah! Cierto Tenten. No tienes planes para mañana ¿verdad?- pregunto

-Pues, pensaba ir a dar una vuelta con Sakura…-

-Bueno, estoy seguro que Sakura entenderá

-¿Qué pasa mañana?- pregunto tratando de no sonar disconforme.

-Necesito que vayas a la empresa para que continúes con la pasantía. Sabes que es mejor que te familiarices poco a poco con las funciones de la empresa. Así que mañana te espero a las 9 de la mañana.

-Papá ya he ido siete veces en este mes- replicó- Mañana quisiera poder descansar.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando hija? Sabes muy bien que en el mundo de los negocios no hay descanso. O mueves la ficha o eres desechado. Tienes que aprender aun bastantes cosas. Eres mi sucesora y espero que estés a la altura de las responsabilidades- su voz seria y su rostro algo enfadado no era un buen indicador- No hay tiempo para descansar.

-Sé muy bien lo que piensas papá, pero es agotador y se acercan mis exámenes…

-¿No me digas que no puedes manejar ambas cosas? ¡Por favor Tenten! Organizándote, podrás hacerlo tranquilamente y sin dificultades. Así que deja de darme excusas tan pobres.

Sabía a donde se dirigiría esa conversación si se prolongaba. Él era tan o más terco que ella. ¿Cuántas veces se había quejado de lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces había tratado de insinuarle que no estaba interesada en la empresa? Y ¿Cuántas veces lo había oído decir que nada era más importante que aquello?

Tal vez, con el único con quien no podía pelear era con su padre. No sabía si era por lo imponente de su mirada o porque simplemente odiaba la idea de discutir con el. Habían peleado antes, pero al día siguiente ambos siempre olvidaban el motivo de sus discusiones y hasta las cosas algo hirientes que se pudieron haber dicho. Comenzaban un nuevo día como si no hubiera sucedido nada. La explicación más aceptada era que, para ella, la persona más importante era él. Siempre habían estado juntos desde que su madre había muerto, y aunque fuera exigente, terco, controlador, intolerante y algo egoísta no podía discutirle. Le debía todo, y ella era incapaz de ir contra lo que el decía.

-Entiendo papá- susurró con los dientes apretados.

Los inquisidores ojos del líder de la familia la miraron con reproche y dureza. Ella tenía que entender. No era sólo una chica más. Era parte de una prestigiosa familia y por ende, tenía grandes responsabilidades. Era imposible que huyera. El tener tanto, implicaba responder con mucho.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas-

Los minutos pasaron, y el ambiente estaba sumergido en la más profunda incomodidad. Un momento de tensión, era siempre lo que se producía luego de una discrepancia.

Neji escuchaba sus espontáneas conversaciones en silencio y sin inmutarse. Pero, debía de reconocer que le sorprendía un poco el que ella escuchara, sin realmente oponerse, todo lo que su padre le decía. ¿Dónde estaba la chica furiosa que había conocido ayer? ¿La que le respondía tan ferviente y arrogantemente? Se veía tan patética…

Al parecer, mañana irían a la empresa Azura. Eso definitivamente era favorable para el. Conocería las instalaciones y no dudaba que podría recolectar valiosa información. Tenía que comunicárselo a Hiashi-sama de inmediato.

-Kutsue- llamo Kouji.

-¿Hai?

-Espero puntualidad el día de mañana.

-Como siempre- gruño.

-Bien. – dijo parándose de la mesa dejando la servilleta a un lado- Entonces, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papá.

Escucho las puertas cerrarse y dejó los cubiertos. Le había costado bastante mover el brazo para cortar y llevarse la comida a la boca. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Conversar mucho tiempo con su padre era extenuante. Al fin la había dejado sola para poder organizar sus pensamientos.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio abrumador. Y eso, en vez de relajarla, la tenso aún más. Si no hubiera visto a Neji cuando entro, podría jurar que estaba sola. Y eso era lo que mas le molestaba. Estar ahí, molesta, enfadada y triste con la única persona a la que no tenia ganas de ver.

-Puedes irte- dijo poniéndose de pie- Puedo llegar a mi habitación sola.

-Miente bastante bien- soltó mirándola con soberbia-

-¿No escuchas acaso?- pregunto ignorando su comentario-

Neji no se movió de su lugar.

-Eres insoportable- dijo irritada. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Alzo el brazo para coger la perilla olvidando que estaba adolorido. Por instinto soltó el pomo y se sujeto tratando de calmar el dolor.

-No debería de moverlo por un tiempo.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer genio- respondió molesta, volviendo la cabeza.

-Te estoy diciendo lo que no deberías de hacer. – corrigió sin interés de sumergirse en otra ridícula discusión- Pero si eres tan terca como para ignorar lo cierto, es tu problema.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso?- estallo la morena. Estaba harta de todo aquello. Si eso era un día ¿Cómo serian todo los demás? - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mi? Lo único que haz hecho es molestar con tus ironías, insultos y amenazas. ¿Por qué aceptaste un trabajo que no te gusta? Si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte, créeme que no voy a extrañarte y estoy segura de que tu a mi tampoco. – termino casi gritando.

Su cara estaba roja de cólera y sus ojos ardían en la molestia. ¿Por qué la miraba con esos ojos tan fríos e inexpresivos? ¿Por qué no parecía importarle nada de lo que le dijera? ¿Por qué demonios parecía tan inhumano?

-No voy a ponerme a discutir con una niña-

Eso fue todo. No sabia que tipo de respuesta le iría a dar, pero era obvio que no esperaba una como aquella. No podía ver su propio rostro; sin embargo, estaba segura que este mostraba una expresión de total incredulidad. No podía lidiar con el ahora. Era demasiado.

Abrió la puerta con su otro brazo y desapareció tras ella. Tenía que recuperar fuerzas para mañana y evitar que el estupido cansancio la hiciera llorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal el cap? Si, es un poco extenso lose y las cosas estan yendo despacio ¿no? Aunque es bastante leve, Neji se ha dado cuenta de que Tenten no es como imagina, que no todos en ese mundo son como el creía. Obviamente aún es demasiado pronto como para que lo reconozca abiertamente, pero por lo menos ha comenzado a notarlo. ¿Que les pareció Tenten? Ese cambio de carácter solo puede producirlo su padre. La presión de los padres puede ser bastent fuerte en algunas ocasiones y mas cuando tu vida no es normal. **

**Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. ¿Me dejan muchos reviews? Sus comentarios me hacen feliz. ¡Ah! y con respecto a un duda que me planteo un lector: la misión original de Neji es matar a el papa de Tenten pero eso no implica que ella no pueda convertirse en víctima. Eso se verá más adelante. **

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

_**Ryu**_


End file.
